El Señor Del Agua
by castle1998
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si en el momento del sellado del kyubi en naruto, todo hubiera sido diferente, como por ejemplo que naruto hubiera tenido dos hermanos gemelos un niño y una niña y si no solo el kyubi estuviera suelto en la villa sino que el sanbi estuviera por la zona y en un intento de ayudar a su hermano quedara atrapado en el sello también.
1. El sellado

_**ATOMO**_

All Might y recovery girl, se quedaron en el cuarto de naruto un tiempo mas, despues de esperar unas horas ambos se fueron al saber que nada malo pasara. Al siguiente dia naruto se levantaba de la camilla del hospital, se sento en la camilla, para ver todo su cuerpo vendado y ver una intrevenosa conectada a un liquido, naruto intento recordar lo que habia pasado pero no podia recordar nada despues del ultimo golpe no podia recodar nada, naruto dejo todos sus pensamientos para ver quien entraba en la habitacion.

-All Might : hola naruto-kun como estas te encuentras mejor.

-Naruto: hola All Might, me encuentro el cuerpo un poco entumecido pero en general bien, All Might que me paso luego de desmayarme.

-All Might: despues de desmayarte te traje aquí para uqe recovery girl te curara todas las heridas que tenias, naruto recuerdas algo antes o despues de dar tu ultimo golpe al suelo.

-Naruto:nose All Might esa parte la tengo algo borrosa, pero lo que si recuerdo es que toda la ira que tenia salio dispara de un momento a otro y me quede muy agusto pero luego todo es borroso y luego negro.

-All Might: naruto-kun, lo que paso alli en el bosque no se lo puedes contar a nadie, entiendes?, naruto-kun justo cuando diste tu ultimo golpe no fue con tu quirk raiton con el que golpeaste el suelo si no con un quirk distinto, otro quirk.

-Naruto: pe-pero eso es imposible tu mismo me lo dijiste (N/A: vale aquí hago un aparte tuve una equivocacion en la parte anterior All Might no ofrecio su quirk de one for all a minato ni a naruto porque ambos tienen un quirk, tambien decir que en el mundo de boku no hero no se podia tener mas de un quirk porque sino morias inmediatamente, por eso All Might no le ofrecio a ninguno la posiblidad de tener el one for all, esto es una invencion mia se que el one for all se puede tener con un quirk, pero como esto es un fanfic puedo hacerlo gracias, tambien decir que se explicara como all for one tiene mas de un quirk y tambien existiran los nomus (creo que se escribian asi) bueno eso es todo gracias a seguir), no se puede tener mas de un quirk o sino moriras inmediatamente por eso no podemos tener ni oto-san ni yo el one for all.

-All Might: ya se que te dije eso pero por lo que me ha dicho recovery girl tu sangre para ser mas especificos la sangre de tu familia materna es algoooo... especial por asi decirlo, por eso tu madre no murio y quedo en coma, nadie normal podria haber sobrevivido a las heridas que tenia tu madre, por eso con tu sangre especial puedes tener dos quirks, naruto-kun no le puedes decir a nadie que sabes esto y que tienes dos quirks porque sino los villanos te querran para experimentar contigo y hazme caso no quieres eso- dijo All Might para recibir un cabeceo de naruto.

-Naruto: pero entonces cual es mi segundo quirk.

-All Might: es igual que el de tu madre, tu segundo quirk se llama atomo, el cual tiene la capacidad de manipular materia en forma molecular- dijo All Might y asi le explico todo lo que hablo con recovery girl del programa de entrenamiento y la capacidad de su quirk y sus consecuencias que a decir verdad era bastantes grandes.

Despues de una semana de descanso para naruto en el hospital para heroes y de muchas visitas a su madre en su cuarto, se fue con All Might a la mansion uzumaki la cual todavia existia por le respeto que se le tenia a esos hombres y mujeres heroes que sacrificaron su vida en beneficio del pueblo a costa de su vida. La verdad es que muy poca gente conoce el legado que dejaron los uzumakis en el mundo de los heroes, esta familia fue una vez conocida como la familia que daba los mejores heroes, la familia uzumaki fue unos de los primeros en poseer un quirk por ello ellos cuando se actualizo la civilizacion para los quirks tenian mas "experiencia" que los demas, a los ninños del clan se les entrenaba desde chicos para que supiesen controlar sus respectivos quirks, de este clan tambien salieron lo quirks mas raros que se han conocido como el quirk de huesos, el cual podia crecer los huesos a voluntad y utilizarlos en batalla, otro era el quirk del metal, capaz de crear metal a traves de su sangre, por ello el clan uzumaki fue unos de los mejores de heroes del mundo, hasta una noche fatidica donde heroes y villanos se aliaron para acabar con dicho clan unos por envidia que le daba el prestigio del clan uzumaki (heroes) y otro por pura venganza (villanos). Despues de esa noche el clan uzumaki quedo echo trizas, solo sobrevivieron unos pocos los cuales huyeron del lugar, el gobierno en honor por los servicios prestados al mundo mando a construir otra vez la mansion para cuando alguien del clan uzumaki vuelva pueda reclamarla como suya, desde ese momento el clan uzumaki fue exterminado. Y aquí nos encontramos con naruto y All Might los cuales estaban delante de la mansion.

-All Might: vamos a dentro naruto-kun.

Ambos entraron en la mansion, naruto siguiendo a All Might el cual se adentraba dentro de la mansion, naruto por curiosidad le pregunto a donde se dirigian.

-All Might: vamos a una zona, la cual fue la unica zona que no estaba destruida en la invasion, ( All Might le conto el pasado del clan uzumaki a naruto), solo un uzumaki sabia de este sitio, tu madre me lo enseño hace años atrás por si acaso, pues sabia que cuando su apellido saliese a la luz iba a ser cazado y me lo dijo por si acaso le pasaba algo a ella y si tenia un hijo o hija queria que lo supiese el o ella en tu caso tu- llegaron a una pared All Might dibujo pentagono con el centro de este un remolino, y la pared se empezo a mover lentemente hacia la izquierda- adelante naruto-kun.

Ambos bajaron a la especie de sotano que habia en el lugar, cuando llegaron todas la luces se encendieron, naruto no tenia paralabras para lo que veia, era el sotano mas grande que habia visto en su vida estaba lleno de cosas, el pared de delante suya estaba conpleta de armas cuerpo a cuerpo, como dagan de gran longitud, espadas, mazos, hachas, martillos, luego a la deracha habia una gran librería la cual estaba completa de pergaminos algo viejos, a la izquierda habia mas pergaminos, y por ultimo, en la pared que restaba estaba un mural gigante, el cual tenia una infinada de caras desconocidas para el, se acerco al mural y desbajo de cada cara habia un nombre, los cuales variaban pero habia una cosa que no y era su apellido todos eran uzumakis, estaba incredulo hay estaba toda su familia, fue viendo todas las personas, ponian sus nombre y sus años de naciminetos y fallecimiento, habia muchas fchas de fallecimiento iguales supuso que era por el atentado, fue mirando a hacia abajo y se quedo impresionado alli estaba su madre y con una linea que unia a su madre estaba su padre el destello amarillo, pero lo que le parecio estraño fue que en el medio de la linea fuese una linea hacia abajo y alli estaba el pero eso era imposible sus padres estaban muerto y en coma no podian haber puesto nada en el mural, naruto se quedo alli cuando All Might se acerco a el y vio su confusion.

-All Might: estas alli porque el mural tiene vida propia- naruto se quedo extrañando por la explicacion que le dio All Might- lo que quiero decir, es que el mural sabe cuando nace un uzumaki y cuando muere uno y con quien se casa o con quien se divorcia y lo apunta sobre si mismo, hace tiempo unos de tus antepasados creo este mural y con su quirk cosiguio lo que ves delante tuya.

Naruto asintio con la cabeza, asi afirmando que lo habia entendido todo lo dicho por All Might, se fue fijando mas en el mural y vio que habia dos personas que tambien estaba vivas las cuales tenian un año menos que el y eran hermanas por lo que pudo ver en el mural y su padre habia muerto pero su madre seguia viva, las dos niñas se llamaban karin y tayuya uzumaki a la deracha habia otra la cual tenia la piel oscura y pelo pelirrojo la cual se llamaba karui uzumaki, la cual estaba con ambos padres vivos. Iba a seguir mirando el mural pero All Might lo llamo para que fuera, llendo hacia para _**alla**_ , vio a All Might sosteniendo un pergamino rojo bastante viejo según el, el cual tenia escrito atomo en vertical.

-All Might: este es el pergamino fue el que me enseño tu madre, el cual tiene en su interior el entrenamiento para poder controlar tu quirk a la perfeccion- dijo All Might para proceder a abrir el pergamino, en el ponia el entrenamiento que se debia seguir para poder controlarlo, la verdad es que no era muy expecifico pero no tenia muchas lagunas, al final del pergamino habia unas indicaciones, que eran muy importantes pues se tenia que empezar el entrenamiento con eso.

Ambos se movieron como decian las indicaciones hasta que llegaron a la esquina del sotano hizo las señales en la pared como decia en el pergamino, de repente la pared se movio como lo hizo anteriormente para bajar al sotano, entraron en la habitacion, en el centro de la habitacion habia una silla la cual estaba conectada a muchas agujas y un aro para la cabeza todo esto conectado a un super ordenador puesto en la pared izquierda, justo en la entrada habia otro pergamino, All Might cogio el otro pergamino y procedio a abrirlo.

 _Hola futuro uzumaki_

 _Si estas leyendo esto es que eres un usuario del quirk atomo, yo soy Ryu uzuamki el primer poseedor de este quirk, yo he sido el que experimentado todo el dolor, todas las fases de este quirk y su desgaste consecuente, por decirlo de otra forma estoy hecho una mierda, jajajajajaja, pero... he conseguido averiguar una cura y esta delante tuya en esa silla, solo tienes que coger los frascos que hay detras de la pared derecha, que haciendo un remolino se abrira, pero antes de que hagas todo esto tengo que decirte unas cosas sobre tu quirk, yo soy un cientifico/heroe que trabajaba para el gobierno y luchaba contra villanos para ayudar al pueblo, tengo que decirte que el quirk que tienes es muy peligroso, este quirk te sometera a pruebas muy duras, pero lo que tienes que saber es que nunca de los jamases te dejes llevar por el odio, pues es cuando tu quirk se descontrolara, tambien tienes que tener un perfecto control de tus emociones porque tambien pueden decontrolarlo, es el quirk mas fuerte de la historia y en malas manos puede acabar con el mundo sin ningun problema, tambien decirte que antes de someterte a esta prueba tienes que pincharte con la aguja que donde estan los frascos y eso dira si puedes hacer o no la prueba si dice que no, no lo hagas pues moriras inmediatamente y si dice que si tienes un 50% de vivir, cuando te inyectes el suero tus organos se volveran mas fuertes para resistir el quirk, con el paso del tiempo tus organos se iran haciendo mas fuertes y con el entrenamiento que te he dejado podras hacerlo y una ultima cosa el suero tienes una cosa especial o mejor dicho tiene dos, la primera se te sera mas facil controlar tus emociones y la otra es que obtendras mis conocimientos de tu quirk pero se iran desbloqueando dependiendo de lo fuerte que te hagas._

 _Mucha suerte señor uzumaki y lleva al clan a la gloria._

 _Firmado Ryu Uzumaki._

Despues de leer el pergamino que dejo el uzumaki para futuras generaciones fueron a la pared y hicieron el signo que decian en la pared y esta se abrio para arriba y con admiracion por parte de naruto observo toda la pared llena de frascos, lo que significa que nadie consiguio pasar la primera prueba, All Might se acerco a lo que parecia ser una pistola, la cogio con mucha delicadeza, se la puso en el antebrazo de naruto y con un asentimiento apreto el gatillo, la pistola cogio una muestra de su sangre. Ambos esperaron un par de minutos para saber el resultado, despues de un pitido de la pistola la vieron encenderse en verde lo que siginifica que si podia pasar al siguiente paso, All Might cogio ocho frascos y con naruto a su lado se dirigieron a la silla All Might puso todos los fascos en su sitio, naruto se quito la camiseta y se sento en la silla.

-Naruto: ufffff que frio.

-All Might: tranquilo esto sera rapido pero lo mas seguro es uqe te duela- dijo All Might poniendole las correas en las manos y pies, luego procedio a acercar las agujas al cuerpo de naruto- aguanta naruto-kun- dicho eso se fue al super ordenador, lo encedio y programando todo y viendo las constantes vitales de su cuerpo dijo- ¿listo?.

-Naruto: si

Con la respues de naruto, All Might apreto el boton rojo que habia en el ordenador, las agujas se acercaron mas a naruto y se metieron en el cuerpo de este, el suero empezo a bajar para proceder a meterse, despues de un minuto naruto empezo a gritar y a moverse, del dolor que sentia, era indescriptible, luego de unos diez minutos en agonia todo paro, naruto dejo de moverse, su cabeza callo para abajo y el ordenador donde estaban sus constantes vitales, marcaban una linea recta continua lo que siginificaba... que... naruto... habia muerto.

Bueno espero que les guste y si es asi votarlo gracias y nos vemos en la proxima adios.

 _ **Empezando a ser héroe**_

All Might no se lo podia creer, todo iba bien, puso los frascos del suero en su sitio, encendio el ordenador para poner todo en posicion y correcto, cuando escucho la afirmacion de naruto, pulso el boton para empezar el proceso, entonces fue cuando todo empezo a empeorar naruto gritaba de dolor insoportable, All Might intento desencufar el ordenador, quitar los tubos pero nada, seguia gritando de dolor, hasta que naruto dejo de moverse y quedo totalmente quieto en la silla, All Might tenia una idea en la cabeza de lo que podia haber pasado pero no podia creerse eso, lo mas rapido conecto otra vez el ordenador y miro las constantes vitales de naruto, sus sospechas se habian confirmado por desgracia, el ordenador ponia que habia muerto. All Might estuvo alli cinco minutos mirando el ordenador hasta que un rio de lagrimas empezo a caerle por los ojos, lo unico que le habian pedido sus mas queridos amigos y el habia fallado su hijastro estaba muerto, no lo podia creer, se movio hacia naruto el cual todavia estaba atado en la silla, se arrodillo junto a el, con la mano temblorosa la acerco a la mejilla derecha de naruto.

-All Might: vamos naruto tu puedes, por favor despierta... no puedes morir... se lo prometi a tus padres... vamos naruto...-dijo All Might el cual seguia llorando. No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo asi podian ser horas, minutos o segundo no estaba seguro, pero de repente el ordenador empezo a pitar, All Might levanto la cabeza y vio que su hijastro estaba vivo, habia vuelto de la muerte, mas rapido de lo que nadie podia ver, cogio a naruto y salio de la mansion para ir hospital de heroes, para que su hijastro se recuperara- tranquilo naruto-kun, resiste, ya llegamos.

" _ **Hospital de heores"**_

All Might llego al hospital en unos minutos, cuando llego alli se lo encargo a recovery girl, la cual la llevo inmediatemente a una habitacion. Despues de una eternidad de espera para All Might, recovery girl salio de la habitacion.

-Recovery girl: de verdad no se que le haces al pobre niño, pero tienes que conterme que le has echo ahora, lo que he visto ahi dentro no es lo mismo que vi hace una semana.

Despues de ver su caa seria que no pararia hasta saber la historia, All Might procedio a contarle todo lo ocurrido desde que llegaron y como le metio un suero, en esa parte recovery girl le peego una abofetada y le dijo que como estaba seguro que eso no era una trampa, All Might avergonzado le dijo que no se le habai ocurrido en el momento, luego le comento como cayo en falsa muerte y que lo llevo aquí para que le curaran, despues de contar su historia le pregunto como estaba su hijastro.

-Recovery girl: pues ahora mismo esta estable, y ahora entiendo lo que he visto antes en las analiticas, sus organos anteriormente estaban muy dañados y te dije que con el tiempo se curarian pero no del todo, pues despues de ver esa analitica todos sus organos estan en perfecto estado y nada dañados, y ademas que a mi parecer es lo mas interesante sus organos estan como algo mas endurecidos, no puedo decir nada ahora pero despues de una par de pruebas os dire a ti y al niño que le ha pasado en su cuerpo cuando le metiste ese suero tan peligroso que lo pudo haberle matado, puedes entrar sino haces ruido,esta dormido y no quiero que se despierte.

Despues de una semana de visitas de All Might el cual se sentia muy culpable de lo que habia pasado al niño, tambien de pruebas que hizo recovery girl, naruto al fin desperto todo curado y sin ningun daño. Ahora mismo vemos a naruto y a All Might el cual se estaba disculpando con naruto por haberle sometido a dicha prueba, la cual no tenia ni idea que seria tan peligrosa, lo cual nartuo desestimo de inmediato diciendo que no tenia que disculparse ni nada parecido, sino que el habia tenido la culpa de todo ya que el habia sido el que dijo que si a la idea. Despues de una gran pelea de cual de los dos tenia la culpa de ello entro recovery girl para acabar con la pelea.

-Recovery girl: hola naruto-kun, All Might, tengo que decir que tu estado es perfecto naruto-kun, hoy te dare tu alta para que te puedas ir de aquí. Pero antes de que te vayas tengo que deciros a los dos cuales han sido los cambios que ha experimentado tu cuerpo gracias a ese suero, bueno lo primero tu organos se han echo... como decirlo, mucho mas duro de lo que uno normal seria, tambien tu regeneracion en cuanto celular es muy impresionante, regeneras una herida echa por un papel en segundos, la verdad se parece mucho a mi quirk, pero no se si tu puedes hacerlo a los demas eso lo tendras que averiguar tu, tambien te hicimos una prueba psicologica para ver si ese suero te ha afectado psicologicamente y por lo que he visto en las pruebas si te ha afectado- esta afirmacion confundio a los dos- tu tu estado mental no es el mismo, eres mas reservado con respecto a tus emociones, por ejemplo cuando ingresaste aquí la primera vez te hicimos como a todos una prueba psicologica la cual almacenamos, cuando te hemos hecho esta prueba eras mas frio con respecto a tus emociones.

-All Might: eso se debe, cuando llegamos alli habia un pegamino el cual decia que cuando se inyectara el suero le ayudaria a controlar sus emociones para poder controlar mejor el quirk.

-Recovery girl: entiendo, entonces si supongo bien con el tiempo ese suero se asentara mejor a tu cuerpo tu organos se haran mas duros y tus emociones se volverasn muy reservadas me equivoco?

-Naruto: no, eso es lo que decia el pergamino.

Luego de esa charla y toda la informacion que consiguio naruto y All Might sobre su quirk.

Ya habian pasado dos años desde que naruto se habia metido de lleno en mejorar su quirk atomo, el cual no controlaba para nada bien, sabia utilizar mas o menos bien el poder de dispersion atomica pero en pequeñas cantidades, según el era mas facil perder los estribos que controlarlo. Segun el pergamino solo habia cinco fases en el quirk, despues algunas fases se podian mejorar y estas eran la dispersion atomica, luego estaba la combustion atomica, el poder agistar tantos las moleculas que las haga explotar, luego estaba inhibición atomica, la cual te daba la oportunidad de congelar un objeto pequeño, tambien estaba la acelaracion molecular la cual solo servia para factor curacion y por ultimo la transformacion atomica, la cual te daba la capacidad de alterar los factores de la naturaleza como los cambios de estados, esto gracias a poder controlar a nivel atomico cambiar su estructura. Pero naruto le costaba mucho solo hacer la primera fase, no sabia cuanto le costaria la siguientes, tambien habia emepzado con inhibicion atomica pero no le salia nada, pero no todo era malas noticias con sus quirks, en su quirk raiton mejoro bastante, su estado base como le llamaba el, lo podia utilizar sin problema ninguno, luego estaba el azul el cual todavia le costaba acostumbrase a eso de percibir el peligro pero ya lo tenia casi controlado, en su estado rayos rojos, seguia sin poder utilizarlo mucho tiempo, su maximo era 10 minutos sin que sus musculos se rajaran, tambien el transcurso de estos dos años decubrio la ultima forma de rayo que era de color verde, la cual era un factor de curacion, pero cuando lo utilizaba sentia un fatiga impresionante, y ademas de bajar todas sus caracteristicas de pelea un monton, es decir, no podia utilizarlo en combate este modo. Tambien ocurrio una cosa que cambio la vida de nuestro protagonista rubio para siempre, el como siempre estos dos años iba una hora cada dos dias a visitar a su madre acompañado de All Might o de recovery girl, hasta hace una semana todo iba muy naruto visitaba a su madre y le contaba todo lo que hacia en sus entrenamientos con All Might, ya era hora de irse y naruto estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando escucho algo que le dejo perplejo.

-Kushina: minato... minato... naruto... naruto.

De inmediato naruto fue a ver a recovery girl, la cual fue de inmediato al cuarto, estuvieron naruto y All Might esperando fuera un tiempo para la noticia, naruto estaba en un mas de emociones estaba feliz, emocionado, y un poco angustiado porque su madre solo hubiese dicho esas palabras inconsciente y que no despertarse. Despues de media hora recovery girl salio de la habitacion bastante seria.

-Recovery girl: naruto... entra tu madre te quiere ver.

Nada mas escuchas eso de inmediato sin que nadie le dijese nada entro en el cuarto de su madre, cerro la puerta detras de si, giro la cabeza para encontrarse delante de su madre, ella estaba sentada en la cama con la espalda en el respaldo, tenia un vaso de agua en la mano, los dos se miraban a la cara sin poder creerse de lo que estaban viendo, ambos se quedaron asi hasta que kushina rompio el hielo.

-Kushina: naru-chan?-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

.Naruto: ka-ka-chan- dijo naruto para abalanzarse sobre su madre, la cual tenia un rio de lagrimas bajando por su cara, naruto llorando en su pecho a lagrima viva, no se lo podia creer ya no era huerfano, tenia una madre que estaria con el.

Luego de estar diez minutos abrazados los dos sin decir una palabra, se dejaron de abrazar para porder hablar, donde naruto le dijo todo lo que ha vivido a lo largo de los años, tambien le dijo sobre sus dos quirks, hay que decir que kushina se quedo impresionada, pero le dijo que era algo raro pero que ya paso en el clan uzumaki, tambien dijo que no podia utilizar el quirk atomo si no era extrictamente necesario, es decir, de vida o muerte, donde naruto no le quedo otra que aceptar, por el aura de muerte que irradiaba kushina, luego le conto que paso la prueba del suero para poder utilizar el quirk atomo al maximo poder, hay kushina no podia estar mas impresionante de su hijo, el tenia dos quirks, y ademas paso la prueba del suero para poder utilizarlo al maximo nivel, eso era una posiblidad de entre un millon y el lo habia conseguido, le conto tambien el entrenamiento con All Might a lo largo de los años, cuando se entero de eso estuvo feliz pues no habia estado totalmente solo de pequeño.

Despues de dos semanas en el hospital kushina salio de este, con maxima discreción pues si el asesino que lo ataco se entera querra acabar con el trabajo, luego de salir del hospital sin que nadie se enterara se fue a vivir con su hijo al piso que le habia dado All Might, en ese año naruto no fue entrenad por All Might pues se tuvo que ir, dijo que tenia que hacer un par de cosas, como encontrar a su heredero y acabar con ciertos villanos, en ese año kushina entreno a naruto y con toda la seguriad del mundo naruto preferia a All Might en la hora de entrenar, su madre lo estaba matando poco a poco, no lo podia creer entre el entrenamiento fisico y el entrenamiento de quirk en el que se centreban mas en el de atomo, pues es el peor que controlaba, ya sabia disipar bastante bien pero cosas inertes pero no mas grande de un metro de radio, sabia ya mas o menos la inhibicion atomica pues su madre al tenar el mismo quirk le ayudaba mucho, y ahora estaba aprendiendo la aceleracion atomica, pues según su madre eso le iba a servir mucho pues si queria curar a alguien o a si mismo eso era muy bueno, se curaba una raja muy pequeña pero no sabia mas. Despues estaba su acitud, naruto era muy frio, gracias al suero, era mucho mas reservado, solo se abria a All Might y su madre con los demas que no conocia tenia una actitud muy fria, no mostraba casi nada sus emociones, producto de su quirk.

Ya habia pasado un año desde que naruto entreno con su madre, y hoy era el dia que entraria en la academia U.A. De heroes, la verdad es que estaba muy emocionado, pues siempre a querido esto desde que descubrio que sus padres ambos eran heroes, estaba en su cuarto delante del espejo, llevaba unas botas negras, junto con una pantalones azul oscuro, arriba no llevaba nada pues se estaba mirando el tatuaje que tenia en el pecho, el cual tenia forma de remolino de color rojo, se lo miro durante un rato y luego se puso una camiseta rojo, junto con una chamarra de color negro, se fue hacia la cocina donde lo esperaba su madre con el desayuno.

-Naruto: buenos dias ka-chan- dijo naruto dandole un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

-Kushina: buenos dias naru-chan, sientete y desayuna fuerte pues hoy tienes la prueba de acceso para la academia de heroes, y ya sabes que no puedes utilizar ese quirk sino estas en maximo peligro.

-Naruto: si, ka-chan ya lo se solo uso el quirk raiton.

-Kushina: ese es mi niño por eso te quiero tanto.

Despues de un buen desayuno naruto salio de su casa directo hacia la U.A. No sin antes darle un beso de despedida a su madre la cual le dijo que tenia que quedar primero sino habria mas entrenamiento extra, despues de eso naruto fue muy palido hacia la academia. Cuando llego alli vio a muchas personas entrando hacia al edificio, se fijo en un chico de pelo de color verde, el cual ha sido salvado por una chica de pelo color castaño.

-Naruto: _asi que es el, el que me dijo All Might, ademas se nota en su aura, aunque puedo sentir que no esta del todo preparado._

Entro en el edificio, primero tenian la prueba escrita, a naruto le parecia ridiculamente facil aunque tambien su madre le obligo a aprenderse todos los pergaminos de la biblioteca uzumaki, despues de la prueba estaban en un salon bastante grande, era de medio circulo y en el centro estaba un profesor, el cual se pesento llamandose present mic, para nartuo el hombre era bastante ridiculo.

-Present mic: bueno, aquiiiiiiiii estannnnnnn, vosotros sois los que han pasado la prueba escrita, ahora es la hora de la pruebaaaaaaaaa practicaaaaaaaaa...bueno para esta prueba os soltaran en una campo de pruebas para que derroteis unos robots los cuales os daran diferente puntuacion dependiendo del que destruyáis...

-?: pero profesor que pasa con el que vale cero puntos np ha dicho nada usted.

-Naruto: no ves que lo va a decir ahora y lo has interrumpido- dijo naruto los dos se miraron fijamente, pero fue cuando el prefesor hablo.

-Present mic: tranquilícense, si ese robot no vale nada, pero si os encontrais con el mas vale que huyais, no podresi con el, y ahora al campo de entenamineto YEAHHHHHHHHH.

Despues de ese grito enloquecedor según naruto, todos se levantaron para ir una puerta de la zona de entrenamiento, a naruto por desgracia suya le toco con el tipo de lentes que habia interrumpido en la explicacion de la prueba, tambien con ese chico de pelo verde y con la castaña, vio como el tipo de lentes reñia al peliverde por algo, tampoco le importaba.

-Presente mic: bien chicos suerte a todos-dijo.

Nada mas decir eso las puertas se abrieron, naruto como ya sabia que podian actuar, entro en su modo de rayos amarillos y se fue adentro con una velocidad endiablada,

-Presente mic: no voy a dar una señal de salida.

Despues de eso todo el mundo fue hacia adentro para seguir al pelirrojo, el cual a la velocidad que iba tenia una gran ventaja. Ya habia pasado 50 minutos desde que la prueba habia comenzado solo quedaban diez minutos para terminar, a naruto le iba muy bien iba el primero gracias a su velocidad y su fuerza destruyo muchos robots, pero a todos no le iba tan bien, al chico peliverde le iba fatal no habai conseguido ninguno.

-Participante: aaaaaaaahhhhhhh, el robot que vale cero puntos huirrrrrrr.

Todos entraron en panico y empezaron a correr en sentido contrario menos tres personas, las cuales eran el peliverde que estaba en estado de shock, la castaña que estaba atrapada y naruto que no le tenia miedo. De repente el peliverde se empezo a mover hacia el robot para ayudar a la castaña, para impresion de naruto, el peliverde salto super alto gracias a su quirk y despues de decir smash golpeo al robot con su mano derecha, este del golpe callo al suelo con un gran golpe en la cabeza, el peliverde empezo a caer, y no podia hacer nada pues tenia su brazo y piernas rotos, se oyo un golpe sordo, lo que habia pasado es que la castaña le habia metido un tortazo en la cara para poder utilizar su quirk que era hacer que los objetos floten. Ambos jovenes estaban ya en el suelo charlando amigadamente, cuando se escucho otro estruendo, al voltear la esquina habia otro robot de cero puntos, el peliverde estaba palido no podia utlizar mas el quirk que tenia y la chica no sabia que hacer su quirk no servia contra un ser tan gran, el robot envio un puñetazo a los dos jovenes, naruto desaparecio en un destello y aparecio delante de los ninño.

-Naruto: tapaos los ojos- dijo naruto, los dos lo hicieron de inmediato- a llegado tu hora _**raiton: 1.000.000 voltio**_ \- dijo el pelirrojo, el robot al recibir el ataque cayo para atrás totalmente frito despues del ataque.

Nadie se lo podia creer, antes el niño peliverde vencio a un robot de eso gigantes con un solo ataque pero salio muy dañado, pero el pelirrojo acabo tambien de un golpe y solo estaba sudando un poco. Sono la campana de que habia acabado la prueba, naruto al escuchar la campana paso de largo de los dos niños que lo miraban con caras incredulas.

-Recovery girl: hola naruto-kun, como has estado estos años.

-Naruto: hola recovery, he estado bien, entrenando mucho para pasar esta prueba y ser el mejor.

-Recovery girl: eso ya lo veo, tienes algo que te cure.

-Naruto: no, adios recovery.

-Recovery girl: hay que niño, se ha vuelto muy frio con el paso del tiempo. Bien chico estate quieto, esto terminara pronto- dicho eso beso el chico y este se recupero muy rapido.

-Izuku: perdone pero usted sabe quien era ese quien nos salvo.

-Recovery girl: si, es naruto, un niño muy simpatico pero al paso de los años se ha echo un niño frio, pero es raro que no lo conozcas tu maestro es su padrino- con eso dicho se fue.

Izuku ahora mismo estaba sin palabras ese que los salvo, era el hijado de su maestro y el cual le paso el quirk.

Bueno hasta aquí el siguiente capitulo espero que les haya gustado, si tienen alguna sugerencia la espero de buen agrado, adios y hasta la proxima

 _ **ACADEMIA DE U.A.**_

Naruto se dirigia tranquilamente despues de hacer la prueba de acceso, la cual la paso sin ningun problemas, iba caminado con los casco puestos escuchando musica, iba distraido y no vio a la chica la cual iba en direccion contraria, al no verse mutuamente, los dos chocaron, el resultado la chica en el suelo y con naruto delante de ella.

-Naruto: perdona, ha sido culpa mia, iba distraido.

-?: no, no pasa nada, ha sido sin querer, hola me llamo momo yaoyorozu- dijo la chica.

-Naruto: encantadao me llamo naruto uzumaki, lo siento otra vez y que te vaya bien, adios yaoyorozu-san.

Despues de incidente naruto se fue directo a su casa, luego de un tiempo caminando llego a su casa donde fue saludado por su madre.

-Kushina: bueno naru-chan, como te ha ido.

-Naruto: era muy facil ka-chan.

-Kushina: entonces no te importaria comprometerte a que si no quedas el primero, haras un entrenamiento marca ka-chan- dijo entrando en modo habareno sangriento.

-Naruto: ka-ka-ka-chan, no puedo estar seguro de eso al 100%- dijo naruto el cual cambio de opinion despues de un tiron de orejas de su madre- si, si, si, si, si.

-Kushina: asi me gusta naru-chan- dijo kushina saliendo de su modo habareno sangriento- buenooooooo naru-chan, ya has conocido a una jovencita que te guste- dijo kushina golpeandole el costado con el codo.

-Naruto: ka-chan pa-para ya- dijo naruto todo rojo.

-Kushina: con que siiiii, no?, dime quien es naru-chan, es bonita.

-Naruto: k-ka-chan para ya- dicho eso se fue a su cuarto todo rojo por las burlas que le hacia su madre.

-Kushina: jajajajajaja, como me gusta hacerle eso- despues de eso ella tambien se fue a su cuarto a descansar.

" _ **Sala del profesorado"**_

Los profesores del U.A. Estaban viendo los videos de los alumnos que querian entrar en la academia, ahora mismo estaban con el grupo donde estaba un niño rubio que tenia unas tendencias sicoticas, que mas que un heroe parecia un villano, por su forma de pelear, despues de la puntuacion ese niño iba primero.

-Director: bueno el ultimo grupo ponerlo- hablo un especia de raton gigante, que se suponia que era el director.

Vieron como naruto se alejaba de todos los participantes al abrirse las puertas, vieron como todos luchaban, pero ese niño pelirrojo luchaba muuy bien, casi parecia un profesinal, no dañaba ningun edificio, con su quirk de rayos limpiaba el campo lo mas sigiloso posible.

-Presente mic: como se llama ese niño pelirrojo.

-All Might: se llama naruto uzumaki.

Cuando lo dijo la cara de todos los profesores era un poema, no se lo podian creer, estaban viendo en accion a un autentico uzumaki, los cuales daban los mejores heroes del mundo.

-Director: su tecnica es muy buena, quien lo ha entrenado.

-All Might: yo mismo.

Ahora todos los profesores no se lo podian creer, el ultimo uzumaki varon vivo, que ha sido entrenado por el heroe numero uno del mundo, eso significaba una cosa ese chico iba a ser alguien importante en algun tiempo. Viendo la batalla y cuando quedaban diez minutos, vieron aparecer el robot gigante y como un chico peliverde salvo a una castaña de un puñetazo.

-Cementos: muy buen ataque pero...

-Shota: es inutil en combate largo, no controla bien su quirk, en una batalla de verdad morira despues de dar ese ataque.

Despues de ese ataque vieron un segundo robot fue una impresion para todos pues creian que solo habia uno por sala de entrenamiento.

-Shota: oye, oye, oye, no solo habia uno por cada sala de entrenamiento.

-Director: tendremos que investigarlo despues.

Todos los profesores estaban atentos por lo que iba a pasar pues el peliverde no se podia mover, pues a simple vista se veia que tenia las piernas y brazo rotos, y la castaña el tobillo roto, vieron atentamente, hasta que alguien aparecio en un flash amarillo y grito su ataque derrotando asi al robot gigante, y lo mas impresionante es que no se veia cansado, vieron como se saludaba con recovery girl y se iba a su casa.

-All Might: _impresionante, no sabia que habia mejorado tanto se parece mucho a su padre, pero por lo que he visto se ha vuelto mas frio por el suero_

-Midnight: im-impresionante, lo ha derrotado de un golpe y no esta nada cansado, si que lo has entrenado bien All Might.

-Shota: el ataque se parecia mucho al heroes ahora muerto destello amarillo.

-All Might: bueno puede ser una coincidencia, solo puede tener el mismo quirk, ya sabemos que el quirk de rayos es conocido por muchos- dijo All Might bastante palido pues no esperaba que descubrieran tan rapido a naruto aunque fuese solo una suposicion.

 _-_ Cementos: en eso tiene razon All Might, hay unos cuantos que tienen ese quirk, no podemso suponer que el posee ese quirk porque su padre sea el destello amarillo y ademas su padre no tenia ninguna pareja, pero lo impresionante noes su quirk, aunque sea muy, como decirlo, ya se, se ve muy visual, pero como he dicho eso no es lo impresionate, sino su apellido.

-Midnight: que tiene de especial su apellido, creo que uzumaki aunque sea un poco extraño, creo que lo impresionante es el control que tiene sobre su quirk.

-Shota: de verdad no te suena su apellido.

-Midnight: ahora que lo dices si un poco, pero no se de que.

-Shota: no te acuerdas que el incidente de villanos y heroes contra un clan de heroes por envidia y venganza.

-Midnight: si claro quien no sabe de eso, costo años que la gente confiara otra vez en los heroes al 100%.

-Shota: y como se llamaba el clan.

-Midnight: eso es facil su clan se llamaba uzuma... no puede ser, ese niño es uno de ellos.

-Shota: se puede diferenciar por su cabellera.

-Director: All Might el esta enterado de su pasado y su clan?.

-All Might: si, se lo conte yo mismo.

-Midnight: pero como sabemos que un uzumaki de verdad, solo por su cabellera y por un apellido que podia haber cogido el por que si.

-Shota: tambien se le diferenciaba por una "marca", me explico, hace muchos años se sabia que el clan uzumaki tenia una sangre bastante rara, de los demas, que ademas de dar los quirks mas raros que ha visto el mundo, tambien tenia una marca, esto no se supo hasta hace unos años antes de la extincion del clan uzumaki, por lo que se ve ellos al cumplir los 15 años le aparece un marca en forma de remolino, el color varia depende de la clase, es decir, en el mismo clan se diferenciaban entre los puros y por asi decirlo menos puros, se sabia que no se exclulia a nadie pues para ellos la familia era lo mas importante pero ese marca, los "diferenciaba", iban de azul, naranja y rojo que eran los mas puros o como se les conocia que venia de la linea del primer uzumaki, lo que hacia esa marca se desconoce para todo el mundo menos para los uzumaki, a dia de hoy no se sabe si es una cosa estetica o sirve para algo, se dice que eso lo creo un uzumaki con su quirk pero no se sabe mas nada de eso.

-Midnight: entonces si ese chico tiene esa marca en alguna parte de su cuerpo es que es un uzumaki de verdad, tu se la has visto All Might?.

-All Might: no, me separe de su entranamiento hace un año y no se si le ha aparecido la marca.

-Cementos: pero tambien hay que hacernos una pregunta, quienes fueron sus padres, estan vivos o muertos.

-Shota: eso se resuelve rapido- dijo shota cogiendo la ficha de registro, cogio la ficha de naruto, la vio con detenimiento- aquí dice que tiene padres, dicen que murieron, y que estuvo en un orfanato desde chico y a la edad de 12 años lo sacaron de alli para llevarlo a un departamento.

-All Might: ese fui yo, no podia verlo sufrir alli asi que le alquile un departamento.

-Director: bueno aclarado el tema, vamos a ver quien ha pasado.

" _ **Una semana mas tarde"**_

Naruto estaba entrenando junto con su madre, su quirk atomo en un bosque apartado de la civilizacion para que no pudiesen ver su entrenamiento. Por lo que se podia ver en el lugar este ya habia terminado, ambos madre e hijo estaban sentados apoyados en unos arboles.

-Kushina: hoy lo has echo muy bien naru-chan.

-Naruto: ka-chan, no es que quiera exagerar, pero... CASI ME MATAS.

-Kushina: jejejejeje, que exagerado solo ha sido un golpe de nada.

-Naruto: un golpe de nada, un golpe de nada, ka-chan sino me hubiera quitado me habrias desintegrado, como eso- dijo naruto señalando un gran crater que habia donde habian entrenando.

-Kushina: bueno me podria haber pasado un poco, pero lo has esquivado.

Siguieron discutiendo durante un rato hasta que, ambos decidieron que era hora de volver a casa. Luego de media hora naruto ya estaba en casa con su madre, abrio la puerta y vio el correo en el suelo, lo cogio como de costumbre y vio una cosa que le llamo la atencion, era una carta de la U.A. Cogiendo la carta y dejando el resto en la mesa de la entrada se fue hacia su cuerto para leer la carta con privacidad. Cuando llego cerro la puerta, se sento en la silla y lentamente abrio la carta, cuando la abrio vio un dispositivo, el cual pulso y salio un video, de su padrino All Might.

-All Might: hola muchacho, como estas, me alegra enviarte esto, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, pero lo primero estuviste estupendo en la prueba, veo que no has perdido el tiempo con tu madre, me alegro de eso, y por eso me alegra decirte esto has pasado la prueba...

Justo cuando dijo eso la puerta se cayo abajo para ver a su madre, feliz con lagrimas en sus ojos, con rapidez sorprendente abrazo a naruto, como una víbora agarra a sus presas.

-Kushina: mi pequeño paso la prueba de acceso, me alegra muchisimo esa noticia, ya se te hare tu comida favorita.

Y con eso salio de la habitacion la mar de contenta, directa hacia la cocina para prepararle a su hijo la cena que mas le gustaba, naruto estaba un gota de sudor.

-All Might: ademas de felicitarte por quedar en primer lugar, los has echo muy bien matando a todos esos robots y ademas salvando a esos dos niños del robot gigante, adios naruto-kun nos veremos mañana, confio es que seras el mejor heroe del mundo.

Y con eso dicho el video termino y el holograma del video se desactivo y volvio al dispositivo, naruto estaba muy feliz pues habia quedado primero en la prueba aunque no queria sonar arrogante el ya lo sabia, y ademas All Might le habia dicho que estaba orgulloso de el, se fue a la cocina para contarle su madre el resto del video, los dos cenaron muy felices pues se estaba cumpliendo el sueño de naruto de ser heroe.

Al dia siguiente naruto se levanto temprano para hacer su rutina diaria de ejercicios que le mandaba su madre a hacer para no perder la forma fisica y luego practicaba un poco con su quirk raiton. Despues de practicar desayuno con su madre, luego de desayunar se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa, pues tenia que ponerse el uniforme de la academia, inmediatamente despues de cambiarse se fue de su casa a la academia pues no aguantaba a su madre cuando se ponia melancólica y decia que su niño pequeño se hacia grande. En una media hora aproximadamente naruto llego a la academia de heroes, andando por el campus fue directo a su clase la cual era el 1ºA, fue por los pasillos hasta encontrar su clase, cuando vio la puerta, hay que decir que se quedo un poco impresionado, por el tamaño de la puerta nunca se lo hubiera esperado, concentrandose en lo que estaba haciendo entro en la clase vio a pocas personas, solo estaban un niño que para el era un pijo son remedio, otro niño de pelo morado por lo que parecia bolas en su cabeza y por lo que vio era un pervertido, ya sabia naruto que no se iba a llevar bien con el pues odiaba a esa clase de tios, a este niño le hacia compañía un pelirubio con un rayo en negro en el pelo, por lo que vio era otro pervertido, tambien estaba el joven de las gafas que interrumpio en la conferencia del profesor, el cual estaba riñendo a un pelirubio el cual parecia enfadado con el mundo siempre, a su lado habia un pelirrojo, y despues estaba un grupo que era el de las chicas alli estaban una niña de piel color rosa que parecia un extraterrestre, una niña que parecia una rana, una pelinegra con enchufes de los cascos en las orejas, otra que era invisible y por ultimo la chica con la que se choco el otro dia cuando volvia de la prueba, el desinterado como siempre se sento al final del salon, iba a disponerse a dormir hasta que el pelirrojo le interrumpio sentandose al lado suya.

-Kirishima: hola me llamo eijiro kirishima, y tu?

-Naruto: naruto, uzumaki naruto.

-Kirishima: no eres muy hablador no?, jajajajajaja- dijo el pelirrojo pero al ver que no se reia naruto paro de reirse- bueno tampoco eres muy graci...

-Lida: perdona que te interrumpa, me llamo tenya lida es un placer conocerte.

-Naruto: hola, me llamo naruto uzuamki.

-Lida: pido disculpas por haberte mirado de esa manera y haber interrumpido- dijo lida, haciendo que el pelirrojo preguntase porque- pues eso es porque naruto-san sabia de que trataba la prueba como ese niño peliverde.

-Kirishima: y cual era ese objetivo?.

-Naruto: en esa prueba habia dos objetivos aunque uno era secundario te daba muchos putos- en este punto de la conversacion casi toda la clase estaba atento de naruto, inclusive el grupo de chicas y habia una que estaba mas atenta de naruto pues se lo encontro hace una semana- el primer objetivo era destruir los robots como te decia el profesor, pero el segundo objetivo era mas dificil de saber pues solo cuando salimos de aquí bien preparados lo sabemos, el salvar personas y ayudarlas, entonces cuando ese robot gigante vino hacia nosotros y esa chica de pelor castaño se quedo atrapada, y el chico peliverde la salvo gano una cantidad de puntos y tambien yo cuando los salve a ambos, aunque dudo que el chico peliverde se hubiera dado cuenta de cual era el objetivo secundario de la prueba.

-Kirishima: guaaaaauuuuuuu, si que sabes analizar las situaciones... espera un momento tu eres el que quedo primero al pasar la prueba, cual es tu quirk?

-Naruto: mi quirk es raiton, mi quirk es de rayos.

-Kirishima: jajajajaja tienes el mismo quirk que el de alla tambien utiliza rayos el mio es el de endurecimiento.

Y asi paso el tiempo ellos dos hablando de sus cosas, como que les gustaba o que no, Hasta que se abrio la puerta donde aparecio el chico peliverde el cual se llamaba izuku midoroya, tambien la chica de pelo castaño la cual se llamaba ochako uraraka, los dos se pusieron a hablar junto con lida sobre la prueba, por lo que observo naruto, el chico no tenia confianza en si mismo y ademas de no controlar el quirk de su padrino, seguro que lo encontro un poco de tiempo antes de la prueba y lo entreno un poco para que fuese un recipiente decente pero que no bueno del todo, izuku miro naruto viendo que este le estaba viendo, queria ir a hablar con el pero no le dio tiempo pues el profesor habia llegado a la clase.

-Shota: hola clase, me llamo shota aizawa oo com tambien conocido como eraserhead, hoy antes de hacer nada haremos una prueba, todos poneos el traje de deporte de la academia y al patio en media hora nos vemos alli.

Despues de escuchar lo dicho por el profesor toda la clase se levanto para ir los vestuarios y cambiarse. Luego de media hora toda la clase estaba en el patio.

-Shota: muy bien ya que estamos todos aquí, haremos unas pruebas fisicas, como las que haciais en el colegio pero aquí podreis utilizar vuestros quirks respectivos, vale para hacer una demostracion viene aquí naruto uzumaki, el cual quedo el primero en la prueba.

Con eso dicho naruto se acerco cogio la pelota y se puso en el circulo.

-Naruto: utilizo todas mis fuerzas para el lanzamiento?

-Shota: con todas tus ganas.

Naruto asintio, entonces de repente su cuerpo empezo a aparecer chispas y al cabo de segundos todo su cuerpo estaba rodeado de rayos amarillo, con un poco de concentracion, todos esos rayos se concentraron en su brazo derecho, su brazo entero estaba rodeado de rayos mas largos que antes, la clase estaba alucinada, se sentia una presion bastante grande.

-Shota: naruto he dicho maxima potencia.

Con lo dicho por shota naruto asintio a regañadientes pues no queria enseñar todo su poder, despues de un par de segundos su brazo estaba mas cargado de rayos amarillos los cuales hacian grietas en la tierra.

-Naruto: adios.

Y mas rapido de lo que cualquiera pudiese ver lanzo la pelota despues de un minuto shota dio el resultado, el cual habia sido de 20500 metros, todos al ver el resultado estaban alucinando, como podia lanzar tan lejos, shota tambien estaba un poco impresionado, tenia bastante fuerza.

-Shota: bien ahi teneis un punto de partida, claro esta no espero que lanceis igual de fuerte que naruto-san pero espero su maximo esfuerzo.

-Kirishima: tampoco sera tan dificil.

-Shota: ah se me ovidaba una cosa, quien quede ultimo sera expulsado.

Ahora todos estaban en tension se jugaban un puesto en la escuela, todos eran enemigos, todos se estaba mirando con cara de no dejarse perder, menos uno el cual era naruto que tenia una cara sin emociones.

-Shota: _sabe muy simular sus emociones, como todo un uzumaki esto sera divertido._

 **Bueno espero que les aya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, avisaros que tengo dos historia tambien en mi perfil son padre y el kumo-nin espero que les guste y adios.**

 _ **LA PRUEBA CON ALL MIGHT**_

Despues de la noticia que habia soltado a la clase, nadie movia un dedo, todo estaba en silencia, pues todo el esfuerzo que habian echo, se iba a ir en unas pruebas.

-Shota: si no estais preparados para esta clase de desafios, no debeis estar aquí pues aquí solo estan los mejores y sin mas preámbulos empecemos con las pruebas.

Todos lo alumnos asintieron y siguieron a su profesor para hacer la primera prueba.

-Shota: bien la primera prueba sera de carrera, como he dicho antes podeis utilizar vuestro quirks para poder ganar un poco de ventaja, bien los primeros son naruto uzumaki y lida tenya, poneos en vuestras posiciones- los dos alumnos asintieron y se pusieron en sus marcar, cuando el profesor dio la señal de salida y mas rapido que nadie naruto activo su quirk de rayos y lo paso en un destello- bien, naruto 0,5 segundos, tenya lida 3,15 segundos, siguientes.

Lida no lo podia creer, su familia de heroes se les conoce como los mas rapidos del mundo, pues su quirk se especializaba en eso y su compañero de grupo lo habia dejado en ridiculo, diciendo casi que su quirk no servia para nada, los demas estaba tambien impresionados pues recorrio cero como cinco segundos en cien metros una cosa muy dificil de conseguir, los siguientes fueron izuku y kirishima su resultado, kirmashima 6 segundos y izuku 10 segundos... y asi siguieron las pruebas durante toda la mañana, en todas quedo naruto el mejor gracias a su control sobre su quirk y tambien por la utilidad de este, nos encontramos con la ultima prueba de la mañana, la de lanzamiento, para naruto fue aburrido pues no le interesaba para nada, solo para saber sobre sus compañeros sus quirks, los cuales tenian debilidades y el las encontro muy facilmente, pero vio tambien que izuko no utilizo su quirk supuso que era para que no se rompiera ningun hueso, pero el problema era que era el ultimo en casi todo, para el no era ningun problema porque entendia el verdadero objetivo de la prueba pero el peliverde se veia muy palido pues creia que iba a ser expulsado. Izuku fue llamado para lanzar la pelota, se preparaba para lanzarla, cuando intento utilizar su quirk, shota se lo impedio y asi dandole una charla sobre que no podia romperse el brazo siempre que quisiera, que no siempre estarian alli para ayudar, entonces izuku se preparo para lanzar otra vez, pero esta vez utilizo solo un dedo para lanzar la pelota.

-Naruto: _impresionante, que tenga ese poder hace poco y que sepa donde quiera lanzarlo es impresionante, tiene mucho talento y potencial, ya se porque lo escogio All Might._

Asi termino toda la prueba, toda la clase se puso alrededor de una pantalla donde salian los resultados de las pruebas y las posiciones, como era logico naruto quedo el primero.

-Shota: muy bien hecho clase, ya sabeis cual es vuestro limite y de alli podreis partir, a y lo de las expulsiones era mentira- dijo shota con una pequeña sonrisa, todos se quedaron de piedra cuando lo dijo.

-Naruto: era obvio que no iba a expulsar a nadie, no se puede hacer eso con una prueba como esta, lo que pretendia con esa afirmacion era crear panico, para que diesemos el 100% en cada prueba y ver como trabajamos bajo presion, me equivoco?.

-Shota: no jajajajajaja, me has pillado naruto, bueno a clase que tenias que estar alli para vuestra proxima clase.

-Midnight: _valla con el chico uzumaki, talentoso con su quirk y ademas una buena resulucion de problemas o de obejtivos, no estara mal invertigarlo un poco mas._

 _-_ All Might: _muy bien hecho naruto-kun y midoroya-kun, no se porque tenia que preocuparme._

-Shota: que haceis aquí?.

-All Might: ho-hola shota-kun, como estas? Yo solo pasaba de casualidad por aquí no estaba espiandote ni nada de eso.

-Shota: si claro, por cierto has entrenado muy bien a naruto-san sabe lo que hace casi actua como un veterano, y tu midnight que haces aquí expiando en mis clases.

-Midnight: he venido a ver al chico uzumaki, me interesaba y ahora un mas, lo que quiero saber es si tiene esa marca o no en verdad.

-Shota: sabes que la puede tener en cualquier parte de su cuerpo no?

-Midnight: si, y no me importaria investigar un poco debajo esas ropas.

-Shota/All Might: _maldito naruto-kun/san._

-Naruto: _mmmmmm, nose porque pero no debo encontrarme ni con shota-sensei, ni All Might_

 _-_ Kirishima: vamos naruto o llegaremos tarde a la siguiente clase.

-Naruto: sisi ya voy.

La siguiente clase fue con present mic, el cual daba clases de ingles, para naruto era un autentico fastidio, pues los gritos que daba de vez en cuando el profesor le ponian histérico, lo unico bueno de esa clase es que tenia a su nuevo amigo kirishima para poder hablar y no estar por matar a un profesor. Cuando sono la campana, lo cual significaba que terminaba la clase, naruto dio gracias al cielo por terminar con dicha clase, kirishima y naruto se dirigieron a la cafeteria para poder comer algo, pues era la hora del descanso, ambos se sentaron en una mesa al lado de la ventana, donde ya estaba sentado un chico de su clase, al no ver mas sitio para ellos se fueron con el chico, este tenia aspecto de cuervo, seguramente por su quirk y vestia el uniforme de la academia.

-Kirishima: esta ocupado?

-Tokoyami: no, podeis sentaros.

El duo se sento y empezaron a concerse, por lo que descubrio naruto, tokoyami era un chico poco sociable, como el pero en su caso no se le acercaban a hablar por su aspecto.

-Naruto: bueno hay gente que juzga el libro por su portada y no podemos hacer nada, pero te aseguro que tu aspecto es brillante.

-Kirishima: y util imaginate que sale de un arbusto en plena noche, cagarias a todod el mundo...- dijo kirishima pero se paro al recibir un codazo de parte de naruto- pero tu aspecto es genial

-Naruto: no es por incomodarte, pero me he fijado en la prueba que tu quirk es una especie de sombra que sale de tu cuerpo y actua como otro tu y esa es tu base de ataque, pero en lo que me he fijado tambien es que como una sombra cuanta mas luz menos efecto hace no?

-Tokoyami: si la verdad es que si, solo un dia te ha hecho falta impresionante naruto-san- dijo el sonriendo.

-Mina: perdonadme, pero me puedo sentar con vosotros?

-Kirishima: claro, no hay ningun problema.

-Mina: gracias- dijo ella sentandose al lado de tokoyami- la verdad es que vuestros quirks son fantasticos, pero una pregunta naruto-san, tu y kaminari-san son pariente o algo parecido, lo digo porque tienen el mismo quirk...

-Naruto: nonono, aunque si tenemos un quirk parecido no venimos de la mismo familia, por ejemplo su quirk solo puede crear rayos y lanzarlos pero yo en cambio, los puedo lanzar y convertirlos en una parte de mi, por eso me muevo tan rapido y tan agil y por eso tengo mas fuerza pues convierto los rayos en una parte de mi.

-Mina: guauuuuuuu, que impresionante tener un quirk asi, el mio es bueno pero no es como la elite.

-Naruto: eso no tiene nada que ver, mira a All Might tiene una quirk muy comun, superfuerza, ya lo han tenido otros heroes pero... nadie ha sabido utilizarlo como All Might, ese es el enfoque que tienes que darte, es decir, que tienes que hacer para que tu quirk sobresalga sobre el de los demas, mirame a mi tengo un quirk bastante comun, mi quirk es de rayos, muchos heroes han tenido el quirk de rayos pero no todos han sabido como utilizarlo apropiadamente, solo tienes que darle un enfoque diferente a tu quirk y veras como es el mejor en algunas cosas, todo quirk tiene sus defectos obviamente y a lo mejor no puedes corregirlo porque nose puede, pero puedes fortalecer esos puntos fuertes para el contraataque, entiendes?

-Mina: si lo entiendo, gracias por el consejo.

Y asi siguieron hablando el cuarteto, conociéndose un poco mas, y al final del descanso se dieron el numero entre ellos para poder quedar y hablar como amigos. Naruto y compañía se fueron a clase para su siguiente asignatura, cuando llegaron vieron a todos los alumnos sentados en sus sitios esperando al profesor, naruto supuso que estaban asi por que ibana a conocer al heroe numero uno del mundo All Might, que iba a dar la asignatura de practica de heroes o algo asi, lo unico que sabia naruto es que iban a salir a la zona de entrenamiento, para dar pelea, naruto se sento en su sitio en silencio para esperar a que viniese sus padrino para dar una entrada epica por la puerta. Despues de unos minutos como pensaba naruto, All Might entro por la puerta con su entrada epica, con la cual casi toda la clase se emociono.

-All Might: bien clase como sabeis, esta asignatura no se estudia se pactica por eso nos iremos a la zona de entrenamiento, y antes de ir para alla, teneis que poneros vuestros trajes de heroes que creasteis vosotros y que nos enviasteis, y ahora adelante PLUS ULTRA- dijo saliendo por la ventana rompiendola en el acto.

Los alumnos emocionados fueron a recoger sus mochilas respectivas donde estaban su trajes de heroes que ellos mismos crearon. La clase ahora mismo se estaban cambiando y poniendose sus trajes de heroes, para poder ir con All Might, mas concretamente en el vestuario de hombres, naruto y compañía se estaban desvistiendo para ponerses sus trajes.

-Kirishima: guauuuuuuuuu, naruto no me habias dicho que tenias un tatuaje, como te han dejado tus padres tio, yo lo intente y por poco me matan.

-Naruto: bueno es que yo no tengo padres, entonces no tengo que convencer a nadie- cuando naruto dijo eso kirishima y tokoyami que estaban cerca de el se quedaron helados, kirishima se maldijo por su poco tacto.

-Kirishima: yo... lo...

-Naruto: no tienes que disculparte kirishima, tu no los mataste, los mato un villano y un dia de estos lo encontrare y lo acabare con mis propias manos, hasta entonces estare aquí con vosotros- despues de decir eso la conversacion entre ellos era un poco tensa, el trio salio del vestuario, naruto se fue con All Might pues le habia llamado.

-Tokoyami: que poco tacto kirishima- dijo pegandole en la cabeza

Mina vio que tokoyami le pego a kirishima bastante enfadado cuando naruto se fue y se acerco con ello, junto con momo y con jiro.

-Mina: tokoyami porque le has pegado a kirishima?

-Kirishima: no pasa nada mina-chan me lo merecia la verdad.

-Momo: porque te lo merecias?

-Kirishima: pues cuando estaba con naruto y tokoyami en el vestuario, y nos estabamos cambiando, vi que naruto tenia un tatuaje en forma de remolino, que tenia el color rojo, le hable de que yo queria hacerme uno pero que mis padres no me dejaban y le pregunte como convencio a sus padres para poder hacerse uno, entonces ahi fue cuando la lie...

-Tokoyami: naruto nos dijo que ha sus padres lo mato un villano, antes de que el pudiese conocerlos.

Las tres chicas tuvieron dos reacciones bastante contrarias, primero se pusieron rojas al saber que naruto el chico del cual se sabia tenia que tener un buen cuerpo trabajado debajo de esa camiseta, y ahora se enteran que tenia un tatuaje el cual se podria ver como un chico malo, pero cuando se entero de lo de sus padres, se les cambio por completo la actitud, sintieron una pena por naruto pues no experimento el amor de un padre o madre, ahora se imaginaban porque era tan frio en el exterior, pero en verdad no tenian ni la mas remota idea de porque era tan frio.

Despues de dejar a sus amigos para dirigirse a hablar con All Might pues le habia llamado. All Might vio a su ahijado caminado hacia el y la verdad es que se veia muy bien ese traje de heroe, el cual consistia en unas botas militares negras, junto con unos pantalones negros en el cual tenia dos espadas de 30 centimetros cada una atada cada una en una pierna en el exterior de esta, justo en el muslo, tambien llevaba una camiseta larga negra que se ajustaba a su esbelto, lo cual no dejaba nada a la imaginacion, encima llevaba un peto de color rojo escarlata, en la espalda del peto estaba la marca del clan en blanco, tambien llevaba unos guantas de cuero negro, los cuales conducian muy bien la electricidad, por ultimo llevaba una capa blanca que llegaba desde los hombros hasta los gemelos, en la capa ponia un kanji el cual era de justiacia, pero os preguntareis donde esta su mascara, pues esta dentro de su capa, la cual era una mascara blanca que ocultaba toda la cara con dos orificios los cuales eran para los ojos en la mascara habia un dibujo en grande de color rojo de un atomo. Cuando naruto llego a donde All Might, este lo primero que hizo fue darle un abrazo.

-All Might: te he hechado de menos.

-Naruto: igualmente, pero he echado mas de menos tus entrenamientos, creo que ka-chan me quiere matar a veces- dijo naruto con una sonrisa, All Might se rio de lo dicho por naruto- veo que al final si conseguiste lo que buscabas un sucesor.

-All Might: si, tiene mucho potencial.

-Naruto: la verdad es que si, lo vi en la prueba, para una persona que a utilizado el quirk desde tan poco tiempo es impresionante.

-All Might: si, pero como te ha ido a ti, como vas con el segundo quirk.

-Naruto: con ayuda de ka-chan lo estoy dominando bastante rapido.

-All Might: me alegro.

-Naruto: All Might, una pregunta ese chico pelirrojo-blanco tiene un poco de sangre uzumaki no?.

-All Might: con que te has dado cuanta, si tiene sangre uzuamki.

-Naruto: eso explica lo de sus dos quirks pero no estaba en el mural, lo que significa que fue la familia que fue desterrada del clan no?- pregunto naruto, recibiendo una afirmacion por parte de All Might.

-All Might: si, aunque creo que ya sabes lo que hicieron su antepasados, no lo juzgues por ello, intenta conocerlo, no es como su padre.

-Naruto: eso lo diras tu, es prepotente, se cree el mejor por poseer unos quirks poco comunes, pero no utiliza el fuego de su padre, nose porque.

-All Might: por eso te decia, ese chico intenta decirle a su padre que no necesita su poder para llegar a ser el mejor, odia a su padre, maltrato a su madre todos los dias, la violaba, y ademas de pegar cada dia a todoroky-kun, por culpa de ello su madre tambien le odio por un tiempo por llevar partes de su padre en su genetica, ves su quemadura en la cara, se la hizo su madre cuando le tiro un olla hirviendo, el chico no es malo sino que ha tenia una mala infancia.

-Naruto: bueno yo tambien la he tenido y no me ves siendo prepotente.

-All Might: bueno si, pero no todo el mundo es como tu, tu tienes una voluntad inquebrantable, pero no todos pueden aguantar, ahora eres el lider de tu clan, por lo que me dijo tu madre te ha aparecido la marca en el pecho y solo al lider le aparece ahi.

-Naruto: All Might, su familia hizo cosas impensables en nombre del clan y quieres que lo admita de nuevo, no voy a manchar el nombre de mi clan por esa familia irrespetable.

-All Might: no naruto-kun, se que lo que hicieron y no se merecen entrar otra vez en tu clan, pero ese niño no ha hecho nada, solo piensalo, le podrias dar asilo a su madre y cuidaros entre vosotros.

-Naruto: solo me lo pensare, cuando vea el mas indicio de comportamiento indevido, me lo dejo de pensar All Might, aquí se juega la honra me mi clan y ya a sufrido suficiente deshonra.

-All Might: estoy deacuerdo, has crecido mucho en este año y me lo he perdido que pena, ese suero tambien ha hecho de las suyas por lo que veo, te ha hecho un poco frio.

-Naruto: si, pero con las personas que conozco de mucho sigo teniendo sentimientos, jajajajajaja- dijo naruto riendose los dos.

-All Might: bien, sera hora de que nos vayamos, tengo que dar mi clase.

Ambos se fueron con el resto de la clase, cuando naruto se junto con sus amigos, recibio un abrazo de mina, la cual estaba bastante triste, naruto pregunto pero nadie respondio, luego kirishima se le hacerco para pedirle disculpas, naruto bastante extrañado le dijo que no pasaba nada fue hace mucho tiempo y que ya lo tenia asimilado.

-All Might: bien clase, hoy haremos una prueba la cual consistira en heroes contra villanos, ireis en pareja, pero como sois impares uno ira solo, la prueba consite en que los heroes toquen una bomba que estara en un edificio que nosotros previamente os diremos y desactivarla, asi ganais, pero los villanos tienen que retener la bomba hasta que pase el tiempo, si haceis esto vosotros ganais, muy bien todo claro os dire las parejas.

" _ **En la sala de profesores"**_

-Shota: oye midnight que estas viendo.

-Midnight: la prueba de hereos contra villanos de la clase 1ºA.

-Shota: como has conseguido la señal de las camaras.

-Midnight: una tiene sus trucos shota-san.

-Cementos: oye que estais viendo.

-Shota: la prueba de la clase 1ºA.

Asi cementos junto con el director y present mic se unieron a midnigh y shota para ver la prueba de heroes contra villanos de la clase 1ºA.

" _ **Campo de entrenamiento"**_

-All Might: bien la primera pareja es momo y jiro, segunda mineta y sero, tercera uraraka y izuku, tercera todoroki y bakugo, cuarta hagakure y tokoyami, quinta kirishima y mina, sexta sato y shoji, septima koda y kaminari, octava ojiro y aoyama, novena tsuyu y lida, y naruto tu eres el que esta solo, bien mirar las pantallas alli estaran que seran y cuales seran sus contrincantes.

 **HEROES** **VILLANOS**

 **1/ Primera pareja Segunda pareja**

 **2/ Cuarta pareja Septima pareja**

 **3/ Segunda pareja Novena pareja**

 **4/ Sexta pareja Octava pareja**

 **5/ Decima pareja Tercera pareja**

 **BUENO HASTA AQUI EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SI TIENEN IDEA DE ALGUN QUIRK IVENTADO DECIRMELO PORFAVOR, DECIROS QUE TAMBIEN TENGO OTRAS DOS HISTORIAS SI OS GUSTA EL MUNDO DE NARUTO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE.**

 _ **NARUTO VS TODOROKI Y BAKUGO**_

"Sala de profesores"

Habia salido en la pantallla del televisor el resultado de la peleas.

-Midnight: para que naruto-kun lo va a tener un poco dificil, esos dos no eran los dos que quedaron por debajo de naruto-kun.

-Shota: si, nose cuan fuerte es naruto, pero la fuerza de esos dos puede ser temible en un futuro cercano, no ahora pero su fuerza no es para tomarlo en broma.

-Director: bueno veremos que hace naruto con esos dos, por lo que se tiene una velocidad impresionante puede que desactive la bomba con su supervelocidad.

(A/N: narrare las primeras cuatro peleas con muy poco detalle pues la importante es la de naruto)

"Campo de entrenamiento"

-All Might: bien, que la primera pelea se quede aquí, es decir momo y jiro vosotras sereis los heroes y mineta y sero sereis los villanos, los demas a la zona de control.

Los demas se fueron a la zona de control como habia dicho All Might. Momo y jiro estaban delante del edificio en el cual tenian que entrar para tocar la bomba y asi consiguiendo la victoria.

-Jiro: como lo hacemos momo.

-Momo: bueno primero tenemos que tener una idea de quienes son nuestros enemigos, son mineta-san y sero-san que sabemos de sus quirks.

-Jiro: mineta-san tira bolas pegajosas de su cabeza, las cuales se pegan inmediatamente, pero tiene un limite de lanzamiento y eso pasa cuando tira muchas bolas de su cabeza, le sangra esta y pierde el conocimiento.

-Momo: y sero-san tira vendas por sus codos, nos podria atrapar con sus vendas, necesitamos repeler sus ataques, sabemos que su defensa se basara en atraparnos pues el ataque no es su fuerte, si nos lanza vendas podraimos quemarlas, puedo crear un lanzallamas y quemar sus vendas, el problema es mineta-san.

-Jiro: podemos crear una distraccion, sabemos que es un pervertido, llevemos eso de nuestro favor.

-Momo: si, eso me gusta, vamos a adentro.

Ambas entraron hacia adentro y como era de esperarse mineta habia creado una trampa con sus bolas pegajosas, claro gracias al lanzallamas de momo las quemaron sin mucho problema, siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un pasillo donde se encontraron con mineta de cara.

-Mineta: no pasareis de aquí y cuando os atrape podre tocaros, esos buenos pechos que teneis y ver vuestras braguitas.

-Momo: pero mineta-kunnnnnn el problema de eso es que no llevamos- dijo momo dando una pose sexy, mineta al escuchar eso salio disparado hacia atrás con una hemorragia nasal al imaginarse la situacion- jiro asegurate de dejarlo fuera de combate.

Con su quirk le envio una sonda de sonido y lo dejo inconsciente, despues momo cogio unas cuerdas creadas por ella y ato a mineta y lo dejaron alli. Despues de unos minutos llegaron al cuarto donde estaba sero custodiando la bomba.

-Sero: que paso con mineta-san.

-Momo: tu que crees, y ahora vas tu.

-Sero: eso no lo creo- dijo lanzando vendas de sus codos, pero se quedo helado al verlas quemadas por momo con una lanzallamas, pero antes de que pudiese reacionar vio algo presioando en sus hombros.

-Jiro: muevete y te dejo frito en el suelo, vamos momo toca la bomba y acaba esto.

Momo moviendose con agilidad se acerco a la bomba tocandola asi acabando con la prueba. Ambas chicas se acercaron y chocaron las manos, los cuatro fueron a la zona de control, momo intento ver a naruto para ver su reacionar, no sabia por que, pero lo queria ver, lo sentado con sus manos en sus rodillas y con la cabeza gacha.

-Momo: kirishima-san le pasa algo a naruto-kun?

-Kirishima: creo que se aburria, pues despues de tu pelea con mineta se sento en esa silla y no ha lenvantado la cabeza- dijo kirishima sin percatarse de la cara de dolor de momo pues creia que no le importaba a naruto y que pensaba que ella era aburrida.

-Naruto: que me pasa, nunca me ha pasado esto ante- penso naruto apretando mucho los puños- que me pasa!, nunca me he puesto malo y ahora me encuentro mareado y con un dolor insoportable en la marca- penso naruto agrarrandose con mas fuerza las manos pues no queria tocarse la marca por si acaso alguien se percataba de ello.

-All Might: muy bien chicas, hais tenido una buena estrategia, y habeis utilizado las desventajas de sus compañeros para convertilas en ventajas vuestras muy bien hecho, bien el segundo combate hagakure y tokoyami sereis los heroes y koda y kaminari sereis los villanos.

Y asi los cuatro se fueron fuera para hacer si prueba, lo heroes empezaron muy bien pues aprovecharon muy bien el quirk de hagakure, el cual era hacerse invisible, los dos se adentraron al cabo de un tiempo se separaron para tokoyami los distrajera, pero eso no resulto pues los villanos suponian eso y kaminari se enfentro a tokoyami el cual salio perdiendo pues la desventaja de su quirk era la luz y como kaminari lanzaba rayos y estos producian bastante luz consiguio ganar a tokoyami, con koda el puso una pared de moscas para que cuando pasase hagakure la viese y funciono, lo cual significo una victoria para los villanos, todos en el centro de control estaban emocionados y divertidos por las peleas que estaban aconteciendo, todos menos naruto el cual se estaba encontrado peor.

-Naruto: All Might, me voy al servicio, necesito aire- dijo naruto para salir por la puerta, cuando llego al servicio, cerro la puerta, y nada mas hacer eso cayo al suelo inconsciente.

Los demas al no saber nada siguieron con el siguiente combate.

-All Might: bien hecho equipo villano buena estrtegia- dijo All Might a los villanos, el cual kaminari sonrio como un idiota efecto secundario de su quirk y el otro se sonrojo- bien la siguiente pelea, tercer combate, Izuku y uraraka son los heroes y lida y tsuyu son los villanos.

Esta pelea sera la misma que la del anime pero en cambio tsuyu al manejar muy bien su quirk evitaba todos los ataques de izuku y este desesperado se rompe el brazo para ganar la batalla. Naruto no estaba mejor, despues de estar cinco minutos inconsciente se lenvato para acercarse y empezar a vomitar en el baño.

-Naruto: maldita marca aaaaaahhhhhhhh- dijo naruto.

Despues de haber vomitado casi todo su almuerzo se levanto y se fue a la zona de control para poder ver los combates, cuando llego vio como momo estaba explicando la ineficacia de izuku al romperse el brazo para ganar la competicion y que el unico que lo hizo bien fue lida que se quedo con la bomba para protegerla y tambien tsuyu, que sopeso los contras y ventajas al ir a pelear contra izuku. Naruto ignorando a todo el mundo se sento otra vez en su silla y se puso en la misma postura para evitar que el mareo le afectase mucho.

-All Might: bien el cuarto combate (A/N: vale deciros me equivoque en anterior capitulo y que en los grupos solo hay diez y no once, los dos sobrantes se uniran a los grupos del cuarto combate y con eso dicho vamos a ello) kirishima, mina y sato seran los heroes y los villanos seran ojiro, aoyama y shoji bien ya que todos estan listos empiencen.

Los heroes se adentraron en el edificio y se tuvieron que separar pues shoji les habia tendido una emboscada, sato se quedo para luchar con el, gano sato gracias a comerse 20g de azucar y asi gano la fuerza necesaria para ganar a shoji. Ojiro y aoyama se quedaron con la bomba a la espera de los heroes restantes, cuando llegaron aoyama lanzo un rayo laser de su ombligo pero no consiguio nada pues kirishima se puso delante recibiendolo, pero gracias a su endurecimiento, mina aparecio desde su espada y lanzo un chorro de acido que dio de pleno en el cinturon de aoyama dejandolo fuera de combate, luego ojiro intento atacar con sus dotes en artes marciales pero no consiguio nada pues gracias al endurecimiento de kirishima no le hacian efecto los ataques y luego de un rato ojiro cayo al suelo con sus nudillo ensangrentados de tanto pegar a algo duro, asi acabando con la prueba y dando por ganadores a los heroes.

Todos volvieron a la zona de control para comentar el combate, todos estaban atendiendo otra vez a momo pues es la que estaba dando la explicacion otra vez sobre el combate, todos menos naruto el cual se encontraba en la silla pensando en que hacer, lo mas logico seria ir a ver a recovery girl y decirle a All Might que se retiraba pero no podia hacer eso, su orgullo se lo impedia, tenia que hacerlo.

-All Might: bien el quinto y ultimo combate naruto como heroe y todoroki y bakugo como villanos vamos alla.

Los dos villanos salieron de la zona de control para dirigirse a sus puestos, naruto se levanto de la silla a duras penas, el mareo que tenia le afectaba mucho al andar.

-Kirishima: naruto, te encuentras bien, te veo palido.

-Naruto: sisi estoy bien no te preocupes- dijo naruto saliendo del edificio.

-Mina: kirishima que pasaba?

-Kirishima: veia a naruto muy palido como si algo le pasara.

-Tokoyami: puede que este nervioso.

-Kirishima: no, no se puso nervioso con la prueba de shota-sensei se va a poner nervioso con esto, no puede ser eso.

La conversacion se quedo ahi pues naruto se encontraba delante del edificio para entrar.

"Sala de profesores"

-Mifnight: la pelea que estaba esperando, vamos alla.

"Campo de entrenamiento"

Naruto estaba delante del edificio y se disponia a entrar.

-Naruto: _no puedo dar un paso en falso o podran ver que algo anda mal y me retiraran._

Naruto entro en el edificio con paso firme para que nadie sospechara, aunque por dentro cada paso que daba era como una aguja en todo su cuerpo, sobre todo en la marca, ya casi se le habia pasado el mareo, gracias a los rayos verdes que activo cuando nadie le vio, pero algo le habia pasado pues sus sentido se habian empeorado bastante, naruto se adentraba por dentro del edificio, no lo vio venir la explosion que aparecio a su lado que lo envio hacia la pared, rompiendo esta.

-Bakugo: ja, sabia que no eras nada, solo tuvistes suerte en la prueba, yo soy el mejor.

Todos los que estaba viendo el combate estaba bastantes confundidos, naruto hubiera esquivado ese ataque sin problemas y quien estaba mas confundido era All Might pues abia de lo que era capaz naruto y algo le pasaba.

-Naruto: menos mal que me he protegido con rayos sino me hubieras frito, pero ahora te toca a ti, aguja: 1000 voltio- dijo naruto alzando un dedo y salio un rayo del tamaño de una aguja que traspado la pierna de bakugo.

-Bakugo: aaaaaaahhhhhhh, maldito te matare por esto.

Naruto sin queres escuchar mas de bakugo aparecio a lado suya con su super velocidad y le dio un fuerte golpe en el cuello, con lo cual bakugo cayo al suelo inconsciente, naruto viendo que se habia librado de uno siguio su camino pero no dio mas dos pasos hasta que cayo de rodillas y empezo a toser sangre y mucha.

-Naruto: _mierda que me pasa._

-All Might: _esto es muy raro no le tenia que afectar nada el ataque de bakugo sobre todo gracias al suero, esto no tiene sentido._

-Shota: _con lo que he visto de naruto, en tenia que afectarle tanto ese ataque y esa manera de escupir la sangre es si le hubiera dado en los pulmones o en el estomago pero le dio en el hombro que le pasa a naruto._

Naruto seguia de rodillas en el suelo, en la zona de control todos estaban extrañados.

-Mina: oye kirishima que le pasa a naruto-kun?

-Tokoyami: ese golpe no ha podido ocasionar eso en naruto, tiene que ser algo mas.

-Kirishima: bueno naruto se veia un poco mal cuando salio, le pregunte pero el me dijo que todo estaba bien y que no me preocupara, pero ahora no me lo creo.

Naruto con difilcutad se levanto del suelo con dificultad para poder esquivar un bloque de hielo que venia hacia el.

-Todoroki: parace que mi compañero te ha hecho bastante daño.

-Naruto: tengo que acabar con esto cuanto antes y asi poder ir con recovery girl y que me vea- penso naruto cuando estaba a punto de llevar su quirk al maximo una explosion en su espalda se lo impidio, salio despedido hacia todoroki el cual creo una columna de hielo que lo golpeo de lleno y lo llevo otra vez hacia bakugo, el cual termino el golpe con una explosion bastante grande en su cofre.

Habia un monton de humo, lo dos villanos se reunieron a unos cinco metros de donde estaria naruto, todavia habia mucho humo y no podian ver nada, preparados para luchar pos acaso, aunque bakugo pensaba que estaba acabado. En la zona de control, estaban impresionados por la coordinaccion de los dos villanos era casi perfecta.

-Kaminari: esos dos si que saben coordinarse.

-Mineta: naruto-san ya debe estar acabado nadie sale de esa.

"Sala de profesores"

-Shota: uuuuuuuhhhhhh, eso tiene que doler, ambos tienen buena coordinacion, aunque se lleven mal por un mal peor se unen, eso es interesante.

-Director: si han hecho una buena estrategia pero estoy seguro que no han acabado con ese golpe, ese chico puede resistir mucho mas si ha entrenado con All Might.

-Midnight: eso es verdad, mi naruto-kun le dara una paliza esos dos engreidos- dijo ella sin darse cuenta que habia dicho mi naruto.

"Campo de entrenamiento"

-Bakugo: esto ya ha acabado puede decir nuestra victoria y llevarse a ese huerfano inutil a la enfermeria- dijo bakugo muy prepotente, cuando lo dijo se elevaron en ese momento mucho instintos asesinos como los de midnight que ya estaba pensando en una forma de vengarse del niño, de All Might que no le gustaba que insultansen a su ahijado y a su grupo de amigos que eran tokoyami, kirishima, mina, momo y jiro, esas dos se habian unido hace poco.

-Naruto: creo que has hablado de mas bakaaaaa- dijo naruto, todos estaban mirando a la nube de humo, que es donde salio la voz de naruto, despues de unos minutos todo se despejo para revelar a naruto al cual toda la parte de su traje, es decir, todo la parte de arriba se habia destruido, dejando al aire su bien marcado torso a todas las mujeres que lo estaban viendo, a lo cual ellas no hicieron menos y tuvieron un sonrojo gigante. Una de ella estaba mas embelesada que era midnight la cual miraba el cuerpo de arriba a abajo sin perderse detalle y por ello vio su marca, el tatuaje del clan uzumaki en su pecho y rojo lo que siginifica que venia de el primer uzumaki.

-Shota: eso no me lo esperaba viendo donde estaba la marca.

-Midnight: si, yo tampoco es deicr mira su cuerpo y lo esconde de ropa poco ajustada que desperdicio y por fin he averiguado que es un uzumaki de verdad ademas de sangre del primer uzumaki eso si que es raro.

-Shota: eso no es lo impresionante midnight.

-Director: lo impresionante es que sea el lider del clan, ves donde lleva la marca en el pectoral izquierdo, hay solo lo lleva el que es el lider del clan o futuro lider del clan, es decir, que delante de nosotros tenemos por asi decirlo sangre legendaria.

-Midnight: e-e-ese niño es el lider del famoso clan uzuamki, vale eso no me lo esperaba.

"Edificio"

-Naruto: bueno ahora me toca jugar a mi, pero primero me voy a poner al 100%- dijo naruto, cuando termino de decirlo rayos verde estaban rodeando su cuerpo y se estaba recuperando poco a poco.

-Todoroki: como haces eso?

-Naruto: propiedades de mi quirk pero ahora que estoy listo al lio- dijo naruto desactivando sus rayos verdes y ahora en vez de aparecerle rayos amarillos eran rojos.

-All Might: asi que se ha tomado el combate en serio.

-Mina: que es eso, no sabia que podia hacer eso con su quirk.

-Kirishima. Yo tampoco, no tenia ni idea.

-Naruto: ultimas palabras.

-Bakugo: muere.

Cuando bakugo dijo eso se fue hacia naruto con su maxima velocidad para atraparlo pero naruto aparecio delante de el con una velocidad estremecedora, le envio un puñetazo al estomago, lo ultimo que vio bakugo fue el movimiento de labios de naruto que decia adios, bakugo fue enviado hacia atrás con una gran fuerza, atravesando paredes hasta salir del edificio y caer al suelo inconsciente totalmente. Todoroki no tenia palabras nadie podia tener esa fuerza sobrehumana con un quirk como el de naruto pero ahi estaba y se lo habia demostrado, cuando vio que naruto se acercaba a el, creo un muro de hielo de cinco metros de anchura, pero no le sirvio de anda pues naruto los atraveso facilmente y como hizo con bakugo lo envio contra las paredes que las atraveso como si fueran papel, cuando naruto iba hacia la bomba. Sono una cosa que el odio en ese momento, TIEMPOOOOOOO.

 **BUENO HASTA AQUI EL SIGUEINTE CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE LO RECOMIENDEN A SUS AMIGOS, UNA COSA HAY UNA VOTACION PARA VER QUIEN ES LA PRIMERA MOMO O MINA DECIDIRLO AHORA SI NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA ADIOS.**


	2. Capitulo 2

_**ATOMO**_

All Might y recovery girl, se quedaron en el cuarto de naruto un tiempo mas, despues de esperar unas horas ambos se fueron al saber que nada malo pasara. Al siguiente dia naruto se levantaba de la camilla del hospital, se sento en la camilla, para ver todo su cuerpo vendado y ver una intrevenosa conectada a un liquido, naruto intento recordar lo que habia pasado pero no podia recordar nada despues del ultimo golpe no podia recodar nada, naruto dejo todos sus pensamientos para ver quien entraba en la habitacion.

-All Might : hola naruto-kun como estas te encuentras mejor.

-Naruto: hola All Might, me encuentro el cuerpo un poco entumecido pero en general bien, All Might que me paso luego de desmayarme.

-All Might: despues de desmayarte te traje aquí para uqe recovery girl te curara todas las heridas que tenias, naruto recuerdas algo antes o despues de dar tu ultimo golpe al suelo.

-Naruto:nose All Might esa parte la tengo algo borrosa, pero lo que si recuerdo es que toda la ira que tenia salio dispara de un momento a otro y me quede muy agusto pero luego todo es borroso y luego negro.

-All Might: naruto-kun, lo que paso alli en el bosque no se lo puedes contar a nadie, entiendes?, naruto-kun justo cuando diste tu ultimo golpe no fue con tu quirk raiton con el que golpeaste el suelo si no con un quirk distinto, otro quirk.

-Naruto: pe-pero eso es imposible tu mismo me lo dijiste (N/A: vale aquí hago un aparte tuve una equivocacion en la parte anterior All Might no ofrecio su quirk de one for all a minato ni a naruto porque ambos tienen un quirk, tambien decir que en el mundo de boku no hero no se podia tener mas de un quirk porque sino morias inmediatamente, por eso All Might no le ofrecio a ninguno la posiblidad de tener el one for all, esto es una invencion mia se que el one for all se puede tener con un quirk, pero como esto es un fanfic puedo hacerlo gracias, tambien decir que se explicara como all for one tiene mas de un quirk y tambien existiran los nomus (creo que se escribian asi) bueno eso es todo gracias a seguir), no se puede tener mas de un quirk o sino moriras inmediatamente por eso no podemos tener ni oto-san ni yo el one for all.

-All Might: ya se que te dije eso pero por lo que me ha dicho recovery girl tu sangre para ser mas especificos la sangre de tu familia materna es algoooo... especial por asi decirlo, por eso tu madre no murio y quedo en coma, nadie normal podria haber sobrevivido a las heridas que tenia tu madre, por eso con tu sangre especial puedes tener dos quirks, naruto-kun no le puedes decir a nadie que sabes esto y que tienes dos quirks porque sino los villanos te querran para experimentar contigo y hazme caso no quieres eso- dijo All Might para recibir un cabeceo de naruto.

-Naruto: pero entonces cual es mi segundo quirk.

-All Might: es igual que el de tu madre, tu segundo quirk se llama atomo, el cual tiene la capacidad de manipular materia en forma molecular- dijo All Might y asi le explico todo lo que hablo con recovery girl del programa de entrenamiento y la capacidad de su quirk y sus consecuencias que a decir verdad era bastantes grandes.

Despues de una semana de descanso para naruto en el hospital para heroes y de muchas visitas a su madre en su cuarto, se fue con All Might a la mansion uzumaki la cual todavia existia por le respeto que se le tenia a esos hombres y mujeres heroes que sacrificaron su vida en beneficio del pueblo a costa de su vida. La verdad es que muy poca gente conoce el legado que dejaron los uzumakis en el mundo de los heroes, esta familia fue una vez conocida como la familia que daba los mejores heroes, la familia uzumaki fue unos de los primeros en poseer un quirk por ello ellos cuando se actualizo la civilizacion para los quirks tenian mas "experiencia" que los demas, a los ninños del clan se les entrenaba desde chicos para que supiesen controlar sus respectivos quirks, de este clan tambien salieron lo quirks mas raros que se han conocido como el quirk de huesos, el cual podia crecer los huesos a voluntad y utilizarlos en batalla, otro era el quirk del metal, capaz de crear metal a traves de su sangre, por ello el clan uzumaki fue unos de los mejores de heroes del mundo, hasta una noche fatidica donde heroes y villanos se aliaron para acabar con dicho clan unos por envidia que le daba el prestigio del clan uzumaki (heroes) y otro por pura venganza (villanos). Despues de esa noche el clan uzumaki quedo echo trizas, solo sobrevivieron unos pocos los cuales huyeron del lugar, el gobierno en honor por los servicios prestados al mundo mando a construir otra vez la mansion para cuando alguien del clan uzumaki vuelva pueda reclamarla como suya, desde ese momento el clan uzumaki fue exterminado. Y aquí nos encontramos con naruto y All Might los cuales estaban delante de la mansion.

-All Might: vamos a dentro naruto-kun.

Ambos entraron en la mansion, naruto siguiendo a All Might el cual se adentraba dentro de la mansion, naruto por curiosidad le pregunto a donde se dirigian.

-All Might: vamos a una zona, la cual fue la unica zona que no estaba destruida en la invasion, ( All Might le conto el pasado del clan uzumaki a naruto), solo un uzumaki sabia de este sitio, tu madre me lo enseño hace años atrás por si acaso, pues sabia que cuando su apellido saliese a la luz iba a ser cazado y me lo dijo por si acaso le pasaba algo a ella y si tenia un hijo o hija queria que lo supiese el o ella en tu caso tu- llegaron a una pared All Might dibujo pentagono con el centro de este un remolino, y la pared se empezo a mover lentemente hacia la izquierda- adelante naruto-kun.

Ambos bajaron a la especie de sotano que habia en el lugar, cuando llegaron todas la luces se encendieron, naruto no tenia paralabras para lo que veia, era el sotano mas grande que habia visto en su vida estaba lleno de cosas, el pared de delante suya estaba conpleta de armas cuerpo a cuerpo, como dagan de gran longitud, espadas, mazos, hachas, martillos, luego a la deracha habia una gran librería la cual estaba completa de pergaminos algo viejos, a la izquierda habia mas pergaminos, y por ultimo, en la pared que restaba estaba un mural gigante, el cual tenia una infinada de caras desconocidas para el, se acerco al mural y desbajo de cada cara habia un nombre, los cuales variaban pero habia una cosa que no y era su apellido todos eran uzumakis, estaba incredulo hay estaba toda su familia, fue viendo todas las personas, ponian sus nombre y sus años de naciminetos y fallecimiento, habia muchas fchas de fallecimiento iguales supuso que era por el atentado, fue mirando a hacia abajo y se quedo impresionado alli estaba su madre y con una linea que unia a su madre estaba su padre el destello amarillo, pero lo que le parecio estraño fue que en el medio de la linea fuese una linea hacia abajo y alli estaba el pero eso era imposible sus padres estaban muerto y en coma no podian haber puesto nada en el mural, naruto se quedo alli cuando All Might se acerco a el y vio su confusion.

-All Might: estas alli porque el mural tiene vida propia- naruto se quedo extrañando por la explicacion que le dio All Might- lo que quiero decir, es que el mural sabe cuando nace un uzumaki y cuando muere uno y con quien se casa o con quien se divorcia y lo apunta sobre si mismo, hace tiempo unos de tus antepasados creo este mural y con su quirk cosiguio lo que ves delante tuya.

Naruto asintio con la cabeza, asi afirmando que lo habia entendido todo lo dicho por All Might, se fue fijando mas en el mural y vio que habia dos personas que tambien estaba vivas las cuales tenian un año menos que el y eran hermanas por lo que pudo ver en el mural y su padre habia muerto pero su madre seguia viva, las dos niñas se llamaban karin y tayuya uzumaki a la deracha habia otra la cual tenia la piel oscura y pelo pelirrojo la cual se llamaba karui uzumaki, la cual estaba con ambos padres vivos. Iba a seguir mirando el mural pero All Might lo llamo para que fuera, llendo hacia para _**alla**_ , vio a All Might sosteniendo un pergamino rojo bastante viejo según el, el cual tenia escrito atomo en vertical.

-All Might: este es el pergamino fue el que me enseño tu madre, el cual tiene en su interior el entrenamiento para poder controlar tu quirk a la perfeccion- dijo All Might para proceder a abrir el pergamino, en el ponia el entrenamiento que se debia seguir para poder controlarlo, la verdad es que no era muy expecifico pero no tenia muchas lagunas, al final del pergamino habia unas indicaciones, que eran muy importantes pues se tenia que empezar el entrenamiento con eso.

Ambos se movieron como decian las indicaciones hasta que llegaron a la esquina del sotano hizo las señales en la pared como decia en el pergamino, de repente la pared se movio como lo hizo anteriormente para bajar al sotano, entraron en la habitacion, en el centro de la habitacion habia una silla la cual estaba conectada a muchas agujas y un aro para la cabeza todo esto conectado a un super ordenador puesto en la pared izquierda, justo en la entrada habia otro pergamino, All Might cogio el otro pergamino y procedio a abrirlo.

 _Hola futuro uzumaki_

 _Si estas leyendo esto es que eres un usuario del quirk atomo, yo soy Ryu uzuamki el primer poseedor de este quirk, yo he sido el que experimentado todo el dolor, todas las fases de este quirk y su desgaste consecuente, por decirlo de otra forma estoy hecho una mierda, jajajajajaja, pero... he conseguido averiguar una cura y esta delante tuya en esa silla, solo tienes que coger los frascos que hay detras de la pared derecha, que haciendo un remolino se abrira, pero antes de que hagas todo esto tengo que decirte unas cosas sobre tu quirk, yo soy un cientifico/heroe que trabajaba para el gobierno y luchaba contra villanos para ayudar al pueblo, tengo que decirte que el quirk que tienes es muy peligroso, este quirk te sometera a pruebas muy duras, pero lo que tienes que saber es que nunca de los jamases te dejes llevar por el odio, pues es cuando tu quirk se descontrolara, tambien tienes que tener un perfecto control de tus emociones porque tambien pueden decontrolarlo, es el quirk mas fuerte de la historia y en malas manos puede acabar con el mundo sin ningun problema, tambien decirte que antes de someterte a esta prueba tienes que pincharte con la aguja que donde estan los frascos y eso dira si puedes hacer o no la prueba si dice que no, no lo hagas pues moriras inmediatamente y si dice que si tienes un 50% de vivir, cuando te inyectes el suero tus organos se volveran mas fuertes para resistir el quirk, con el paso del tiempo tus organos se iran haciendo mas fuertes y con el entrenamiento que te he dejado podras hacerlo y una ultima cosa el suero tienes una cosa especial o mejor dicho tiene dos, la primera se te sera mas facil controlar tus emociones y la otra es que obtendras mis conocimientos de tu quirk pero se iran desbloqueando dependiendo de lo fuerte que te hagas._

 _Mucha suerte señor uzumaki y lleva al clan a la gloria._

 _Firmado Ryu Uzumaki._

Despues de leer el pergamino que dejo el uzumaki para futuras generaciones fueron a la pared y hicieron el signo que decian en la pared y esta se abrio para arriba y con admiracion por parte de naruto observo toda la pared llena de frascos, lo que significa que nadie consiguio pasar la primera prueba, All Might se acerco a lo que parecia ser una pistola, la cogio con mucha delicadeza, se la puso en el antebrazo de naruto y con un asentimiento apreto el gatillo, la pistola cogio una muestra de su sangre. Ambos esperaron un par de minutos para saber el resultado, despues de un pitido de la pistola la vieron encenderse en verde lo que siginifica que si podia pasar al siguiente paso, All Might cogio ocho frascos y con naruto a su lado se dirigieron a la silla All Might puso todos los fascos en su sitio, naruto se quito la camiseta y se sento en la silla.

-Naruto: ufffff que frio.

-All Might: tranquilo esto sera rapido pero lo mas seguro es uqe te duela- dijo All Might poniendole las correas en las manos y pies, luego procedio a acercar las agujas al cuerpo de naruto- aguanta naruto-kun- dicho eso se fue al super ordenador, lo encedio y programando todo y viendo las constantes vitales de su cuerpo dijo- ¿listo?.

-Naruto: si

Con la respues de naruto, All Might apreto el boton rojo que habia en el ordenador, las agujas se acercaron mas a naruto y se metieron en el cuerpo de este, el suero empezo a bajar para proceder a meterse, despues de un minuto naruto empezo a gritar y a moverse, del dolor que sentia, era indescriptible, luego de unos diez minutos en agonia todo paro, naruto dejo de moverse, su cabeza callo para abajo y el ordenador donde estaban sus constantes vitales, marcaban una linea recta continua lo que siginificaba... que... naruto... habia muerto.

Bueno espero que les guste y si es asi votarlo gracias y nos vemos en la proxima adios.

 _ **Empezando a ser héroe**_

All Might no se lo podia creer, todo iba bien, puso los frascos del suero en su sitio, encendio el ordenador para poner todo en posicion y correcto, cuando escucho la afirmacion de naruto, pulso el boton para empezar el proceso, entonces fue cuando todo empezo a empeorar naruto gritaba de dolor insoportable, All Might intento desencufar el ordenador, quitar los tubos pero nada, seguia gritando de dolor, hasta que naruto dejo de moverse y quedo totalmente quieto en la silla, All Might tenia una idea en la cabeza de lo que podia haber pasado pero no podia creerse eso, lo mas rapido conecto otra vez el ordenador y miro las constantes vitales de naruto, sus sospechas se habian confirmado por desgracia, el ordenador ponia que habia muerto. All Might estuvo alli cinco minutos mirando el ordenador hasta que un rio de lagrimas empezo a caerle por los ojos, lo unico que le habian pedido sus mas queridos amigos y el habia fallado su hijastro estaba muerto, no lo podia creer, se movio hacia naruto el cual todavia estaba atado en la silla, se arrodillo junto a el, con la mano temblorosa la acerco a la mejilla derecha de naruto.

-All Might: vamos naruto tu puedes, por favor despierta... no puedes morir... se lo prometi a tus padres... vamos naruto...-dijo All Might el cual seguia llorando. No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo asi podian ser horas, minutos o segundo no estaba seguro, pero de repente el ordenador empezo a pitar, All Might levanto la cabeza y vio que su hijastro estaba vivo, habia vuelto de la muerte, mas rapido de lo que nadie podia ver, cogio a naruto y salio de la mansion para ir hospital de heroes, para que su hijastro se recuperara- tranquilo naruto-kun, resiste, ya llegamos.

" _ **Hospital de heores"**_

All Might llego al hospital en unos minutos, cuando llego alli se lo encargo a recovery girl, la cual la llevo inmediatemente a una habitacion. Despues de una eternidad de espera para All Might, recovery girl salio de la habitacion.

-Recovery girl: de verdad no se que le haces al pobre niño, pero tienes que conterme que le has echo ahora, lo que he visto ahi dentro no es lo mismo que vi hace una semana.

Despues de ver su caa seria que no pararia hasta saber la historia, All Might procedio a contarle todo lo ocurrido desde que llegaron y como le metio un suero, en esa parte recovery girl le peego una abofetada y le dijo que como estaba seguro que eso no era una trampa, All Might avergonzado le dijo que no se le habai ocurrido en el momento, luego le comento como cayo en falsa muerte y que lo llevo aquí para que le curaran, despues de contar su historia le pregunto como estaba su hijastro.

-Recovery girl: pues ahora mismo esta estable, y ahora entiendo lo que he visto antes en las analiticas, sus organos anteriormente estaban muy dañados y te dije que con el tiempo se curarian pero no del todo, pues despues de ver esa analitica todos sus organos estan en perfecto estado y nada dañados, y ademas que a mi parecer es lo mas interesante sus organos estan como algo mas endurecidos, no puedo decir nada ahora pero despues de una par de pruebas os dire a ti y al niño que le ha pasado en su cuerpo cuando le metiste ese suero tan peligroso que lo pudo haberle matado, puedes entrar sino haces ruido,esta dormido y no quiero que se despierte.

Despues de una semana de visitas de All Might el cual se sentia muy culpable de lo que habia pasado al niño, tambien de pruebas que hizo recovery girl, naruto al fin desperto todo curado y sin ningun daño. Ahora mismo vemos a naruto y a All Might el cual se estaba disculpando con naruto por haberle sometido a dicha prueba, la cual no tenia ni idea que seria tan peligrosa, lo cual nartuo desestimo de inmediato diciendo que no tenia que disculparse ni nada parecido, sino que el habia tenido la culpa de todo ya que el habia sido el que dijo que si a la idea. Despues de una gran pelea de cual de los dos tenia la culpa de ello entro recovery girl para acabar con la pelea.

-Recovery girl: hola naruto-kun, All Might, tengo que decir que tu estado es perfecto naruto-kun, hoy te dare tu alta para que te puedas ir de aquí. Pero antes de que te vayas tengo que deciros a los dos cuales han sido los cambios que ha experimentado tu cuerpo gracias a ese suero, bueno lo primero tu organos se han echo... como decirlo, mucho mas duro de lo que uno normal seria, tambien tu regeneracion en cuanto celular es muy impresionante, regeneras una herida echa por un papel en segundos, la verdad se parece mucho a mi quirk, pero no se si tu puedes hacerlo a los demas eso lo tendras que averiguar tu, tambien te hicimos una prueba psicologica para ver si ese suero te ha afectado psicologicamente y por lo que he visto en las pruebas si te ha afectado- esta afirmacion confundio a los dos- tu tu estado mental no es el mismo, eres mas reservado con respecto a tus emociones, por ejemplo cuando ingresaste aquí la primera vez te hicimos como a todos una prueba psicologica la cual almacenamos, cuando te hemos hecho esta prueba eras mas frio con respecto a tus emociones.

-All Might: eso se debe, cuando llegamos alli habia un pegamino el cual decia que cuando se inyectara el suero le ayudaria a controlar sus emociones para poder controlar mejor el quirk.

-Recovery girl: entiendo, entonces si supongo bien con el tiempo ese suero se asentara mejor a tu cuerpo tu organos se haran mas duros y tus emociones se volverasn muy reservadas me equivoco?

-Naruto: no, eso es lo que decia el pergamino.

Luego de esa charla y toda la informacion que consiguio naruto y All Might sobre su quirk.

Ya habian pasado dos años desde que naruto se habia metido de lleno en mejorar su quirk atomo, el cual no controlaba para nada bien, sabia utilizar mas o menos bien el poder de dispersion atomica pero en pequeñas cantidades, según el era mas facil perder los estribos que controlarlo. Segun el pergamino solo habia cinco fases en el quirk, despues algunas fases se podian mejorar y estas eran la dispersion atomica, luego estaba la combustion atomica, el poder agistar tantos las moleculas que las haga explotar, luego estaba inhibición atomica, la cual te daba la oportunidad de congelar un objeto pequeño, tambien estaba la acelaracion molecular la cual solo servia para factor curacion y por ultimo la transformacion atomica, la cual te daba la capacidad de alterar los factores de la naturaleza como los cambios de estados, esto gracias a poder controlar a nivel atomico cambiar su estructura. Pero naruto le costaba mucho solo hacer la primera fase, no sabia cuanto le costaria la siguientes, tambien habia emepzado con inhibicion atomica pero no le salia nada, pero no todo era malas noticias con sus quirks, en su quirk raiton mejoro bastante, su estado base como le llamaba el, lo podia utilizar sin problema ninguno, luego estaba el azul el cual todavia le costaba acostumbrase a eso de percibir el peligro pero ya lo tenia casi controlado, en su estado rayos rojos, seguia sin poder utilizarlo mucho tiempo, su maximo era 10 minutos sin que sus musculos se rajaran, tambien el transcurso de estos dos años decubrio la ultima forma de rayo que era de color verde, la cual era un factor de curacion, pero cuando lo utilizaba sentia un fatiga impresionante, y ademas de bajar todas sus caracteristicas de pelea un monton, es decir, no podia utilizarlo en combate este modo. Tambien ocurrio una cosa que cambio la vida de nuestro protagonista rubio para siempre, el como siempre estos dos años iba una hora cada dos dias a visitar a su madre acompañado de All Might o de recovery girl, hasta hace una semana todo iba muy naruto visitaba a su madre y le contaba todo lo que hacia en sus entrenamientos con All Might, ya era hora de irse y naruto estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando escucho algo que le dejo perplejo.

-Kushina: minato... minato... naruto... naruto.

De inmediato naruto fue a ver a recovery girl, la cual fue de inmediato al cuarto, estuvieron naruto y All Might esperando fuera un tiempo para la noticia, naruto estaba en un mas de emociones estaba feliz, emocionado, y un poco angustiado porque su madre solo hubiese dicho esas palabras inconsciente y que no despertarse. Despues de media hora recovery girl salio de la habitacion bastante seria.

-Recovery girl: naruto... entra tu madre te quiere ver.

Nada mas escuchas eso de inmediato sin que nadie le dijese nada entro en el cuarto de su madre, cerro la puerta detras de si, giro la cabeza para encontrarse delante de su madre, ella estaba sentada en la cama con la espalda en el respaldo, tenia un vaso de agua en la mano, los dos se miraban a la cara sin poder creerse de lo que estaban viendo, ambos se quedaron asi hasta que kushina rompio el hielo.

-Kushina: naru-chan?-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

.Naruto: ka-ka-chan- dijo naruto para abalanzarse sobre su madre, la cual tenia un rio de lagrimas bajando por su cara, naruto llorando en su pecho a lagrima viva, no se lo podia creer ya no era huerfano, tenia una madre que estaria con el.

Luego de estar diez minutos abrazados los dos sin decir una palabra, se dejaron de abrazar para porder hablar, donde naruto le dijo todo lo que ha vivido a lo largo de los años, tambien le dijo sobre sus dos quirks, hay que decir que kushina se quedo impresionada, pero le dijo que era algo raro pero que ya paso en el clan uzumaki, tambien dijo que no podia utilizar el quirk atomo si no era extrictamente necesario, es decir, de vida o muerte, donde naruto no le quedo otra que aceptar, por el aura de muerte que irradiaba kushina, luego le conto que paso la prueba del suero para poder utilizar el quirk atomo al maximo poder, hay kushina no podia estar mas impresionante de su hijo, el tenia dos quirks, y ademas paso la prueba del suero para poder utilizarlo al maximo nivel, eso era una posiblidad de entre un millon y el lo habia conseguido, le conto tambien el entrenamiento con All Might a lo largo de los años, cuando se entero de eso estuvo feliz pues no habia estado totalmente solo de pequeño.

Despues de dos semanas en el hospital kushina salio de este, con maxima discreción pues si el asesino que lo ataco se entera querra acabar con el trabajo, luego de salir del hospital sin que nadie se enterara se fue a vivir con su hijo al piso que le habia dado All Might, en ese año naruto no fue entrenad por All Might pues se tuvo que ir, dijo que tenia que hacer un par de cosas, como encontrar a su heredero y acabar con ciertos villanos, en ese año kushina entreno a naruto y con toda la seguriad del mundo naruto preferia a All Might en la hora de entrenar, su madre lo estaba matando poco a poco, no lo podia creer entre el entrenamiento fisico y el entrenamiento de quirk en el que se centreban mas en el de atomo, pues es el peor que controlaba, ya sabia disipar bastante bien pero cosas inertes pero no mas grande de un metro de radio, sabia ya mas o menos la inhibicion atomica pues su madre al tenar el mismo quirk le ayudaba mucho, y ahora estaba aprendiendo la aceleracion atomica, pues según su madre eso le iba a servir mucho pues si queria curar a alguien o a si mismo eso era muy bueno, se curaba una raja muy pequeña pero no sabia mas. Despues estaba su acitud, naruto era muy frio, gracias al suero, era mucho mas reservado, solo se abria a All Might y su madre con los demas que no conocia tenia una actitud muy fria, no mostraba casi nada sus emociones, producto de su quirk.

Ya habia pasado un año desde que naruto entreno con su madre, y hoy era el dia que entraria en la academia U.A. De heroes, la verdad es que estaba muy emocionado, pues siempre a querido esto desde que descubrio que sus padres ambos eran heroes, estaba en su cuarto delante del espejo, llevaba unas botas negras, junto con una pantalones azul oscuro, arriba no llevaba nada pues se estaba mirando el tatuaje que tenia en el pecho, el cual tenia forma de remolino de color rojo, se lo miro durante un rato y luego se puso una camiseta rojo, junto con una chamarra de color negro, se fue hacia la cocina donde lo esperaba su madre con el desayuno.

-Naruto: buenos dias ka-chan- dijo naruto dandole un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

-Kushina: buenos dias naru-chan, sientete y desayuna fuerte pues hoy tienes la prueba de acceso para la academia de heroes, y ya sabes que no puedes utilizar ese quirk sino estas en maximo peligro.

-Naruto: si, ka-chan ya lo se solo uso el quirk raiton.

-Kushina: ese es mi niño por eso te quiero tanto.

Despues de un buen desayuno naruto salio de su casa directo hacia la U.A. No sin antes darle un beso de despedida a su madre la cual le dijo que tenia que quedar primero sino habria mas entrenamiento extra, despues de eso naruto fue muy palido hacia la academia. Cuando llego alli vio a muchas personas entrando hacia al edificio, se fijo en un chico de pelo de color verde, el cual ha sido salvado por una chica de pelo color castaño.

-Naruto: _asi que es el, el que me dijo All Might, ademas se nota en su aura, aunque puedo sentir que no esta del todo preparado._

Entro en el edificio, primero tenian la prueba escrita, a naruto le parecia ridiculamente facil aunque tambien su madre le obligo a aprenderse todos los pergaminos de la biblioteca uzumaki, despues de la prueba estaban en un salon bastante grande, era de medio circulo y en el centro estaba un profesor, el cual se pesento llamandose present mic, para nartuo el hombre era bastante ridiculo.

-Present mic: bueno, aquiiiiiiiii estannnnnnn, vosotros sois los que han pasado la prueba escrita, ahora es la hora de la pruebaaaaaaaaa practicaaaaaaaaa...bueno para esta prueba os soltaran en una campo de pruebas para que derroteis unos robots los cuales os daran diferente puntuacion dependiendo del que destruyáis...

-?: pero profesor que pasa con el que vale cero puntos np ha dicho nada usted.

-Naruto: no ves que lo va a decir ahora y lo has interrumpido- dijo naruto los dos se miraron fijamente, pero fue cuando el prefesor hablo.

-Present mic: tranquilícense, si ese robot no vale nada, pero si os encontrais con el mas vale que huyais, no podresi con el, y ahora al campo de entenamineto YEAHHHHHHHHH.

Despues de ese grito enloquecedor según naruto, todos se levantaron para ir una puerta de la zona de entrenamiento, a naruto por desgracia suya le toco con el tipo de lentes que habia interrumpido en la explicacion de la prueba, tambien con ese chico de pelo verde y con la castaña, vio como el tipo de lentes reñia al peliverde por algo, tampoco le importaba.

-Presente mic: bien chicos suerte a todos-dijo.

Nada mas decir eso las puertas se abrieron, naruto como ya sabia que podian actuar, entro en su modo de rayos amarillos y se fue adentro con una velocidad endiablada,

-Presente mic: no voy a dar una señal de salida.

Despues de eso todo el mundo fue hacia adentro para seguir al pelirrojo, el cual a la velocidad que iba tenia una gran ventaja. Ya habia pasado 50 minutos desde que la prueba habia comenzado solo quedaban diez minutos para terminar, a naruto le iba muy bien iba el primero gracias a su velocidad y su fuerza destruyo muchos robots, pero a todos no le iba tan bien, al chico peliverde le iba fatal no habai conseguido ninguno.

-Participante: aaaaaaaahhhhhhh, el robot que vale cero puntos huirrrrrrr.

Todos entraron en panico y empezaron a correr en sentido contrario menos tres personas, las cuales eran el peliverde que estaba en estado de shock, la castaña que estaba atrapada y naruto que no le tenia miedo. De repente el peliverde se empezo a mover hacia el robot para ayudar a la castaña, para impresion de naruto, el peliverde salto super alto gracias a su quirk y despues de decir smash golpeo al robot con su mano derecha, este del golpe callo al suelo con un gran golpe en la cabeza, el peliverde empezo a caer, y no podia hacer nada pues tenia su brazo y piernas rotos, se oyo un golpe sordo, lo que habia pasado es que la castaña le habia metido un tortazo en la cara para poder utilizar su quirk que era hacer que los objetos floten. Ambos jovenes estaban ya en el suelo charlando amigadamente, cuando se escucho otro estruendo, al voltear la esquina habia otro robot de cero puntos, el peliverde estaba palido no podia utlizar mas el quirk que tenia y la chica no sabia que hacer su quirk no servia contra un ser tan gran, el robot envio un puñetazo a los dos jovenes, naruto desaparecio en un destello y aparecio delante de los ninño.

-Naruto: tapaos los ojos- dijo naruto, los dos lo hicieron de inmediato- a llegado tu hora _**raiton: 1.000.000 voltio**_ \- dijo el pelirrojo, el robot al recibir el ataque cayo para atrás totalmente frito despues del ataque.

Nadie se lo podia creer, antes el niño peliverde vencio a un robot de eso gigantes con un solo ataque pero salio muy dañado, pero el pelirrojo acabo tambien de un golpe y solo estaba sudando un poco. Sono la campana de que habia acabado la prueba, naruto al escuchar la campana paso de largo de los dos niños que lo miraban con caras incredulas.

-Recovery girl: hola naruto-kun, como has estado estos años.

-Naruto: hola recovery, he estado bien, entrenando mucho para pasar esta prueba y ser el mejor.

-Recovery girl: eso ya lo veo, tienes algo que te cure.

-Naruto: no, adios recovery.

-Recovery girl: hay que niño, se ha vuelto muy frio con el paso del tiempo. Bien chico estate quieto, esto terminara pronto- dicho eso beso el chico y este se recupero muy rapido.

-Izuku: perdone pero usted sabe quien era ese quien nos salvo.

-Recovery girl: si, es naruto, un niño muy simpatico pero al paso de los años se ha echo un niño frio, pero es raro que no lo conozcas tu maestro es su padrino- con eso dicho se fue.

Izuku ahora mismo estaba sin palabras ese que los salvo, era el hijado de su maestro y el cual le paso el quirk.

Bueno hasta aquí el siguiente capitulo espero que les haya gustado, si tienen alguna sugerencia la espero de buen agrado, adios y hasta la proxima

 _ **ACADEMIA DE U.A.**_

Naruto se dirigia tranquilamente despues de hacer la prueba de acceso, la cual la paso sin ningun problemas, iba caminado con los casco puestos escuchando musica, iba distraido y no vio a la chica la cual iba en direccion contraria, al no verse mutuamente, los dos chocaron, el resultado la chica en el suelo y con naruto delante de ella.

-Naruto: perdona, ha sido culpa mia, iba distraido.

-?: no, no pasa nada, ha sido sin querer, hola me llamo momo yaoyorozu- dijo la chica.

-Naruto: encantadao me llamo naruto uzumaki, lo siento otra vez y que te vaya bien, adios yaoyorozu-san.

Despues de incidente naruto se fue directo a su casa, luego de un tiempo caminando llego a su casa donde fue saludado por su madre.

-Kushina: bueno naru-chan, como te ha ido.

-Naruto: era muy facil ka-chan.

-Kushina: entonces no te importaria comprometerte a que si no quedas el primero, haras un entrenamiento marca ka-chan- dijo entrando en modo habareno sangriento.

-Naruto: ka-ka-ka-chan, no puedo estar seguro de eso al 100%- dijo naruto el cual cambio de opinion despues de un tiron de orejas de su madre- si, si, si, si, si.

-Kushina: asi me gusta naru-chan- dijo kushina saliendo de su modo habareno sangriento- buenooooooo naru-chan, ya has conocido a una jovencita que te guste- dijo kushina golpeandole el costado con el codo.

-Naruto: ka-chan pa-para ya- dijo naruto todo rojo.

-Kushina: con que siiiii, no?, dime quien es naru-chan, es bonita.

-Naruto: k-ka-chan para ya- dicho eso se fue a su cuarto todo rojo por las burlas que le hacia su madre.

-Kushina: jajajajajaja, como me gusta hacerle eso- despues de eso ella tambien se fue a su cuarto a descansar.

" _ **Sala del profesorado"**_

Los profesores del U.A. Estaban viendo los videos de los alumnos que querian entrar en la academia, ahora mismo estaban con el grupo donde estaba un niño rubio que tenia unas tendencias sicoticas, que mas que un heroe parecia un villano, por su forma de pelear, despues de la puntuacion ese niño iba primero.

-Director: bueno el ultimo grupo ponerlo- hablo un especia de raton gigante, que se suponia que era el director.

Vieron como naruto se alejaba de todos los participantes al abrirse las puertas, vieron como todos luchaban, pero ese niño pelirrojo luchaba muuy bien, casi parecia un profesinal, no dañaba ningun edificio, con su quirk de rayos limpiaba el campo lo mas sigiloso posible.

-Presente mic: como se llama ese niño pelirrojo.

-All Might: se llama naruto uzumaki.

Cuando lo dijo la cara de todos los profesores era un poema, no se lo podian creer, estaban viendo en accion a un autentico uzumaki, los cuales daban los mejores heroes del mundo.

-Director: su tecnica es muy buena, quien lo ha entrenado.

-All Might: yo mismo.

Ahora todos los profesores no se lo podian creer, el ultimo uzumaki varon vivo, que ha sido entrenado por el heroe numero uno del mundo, eso significaba una cosa ese chico iba a ser alguien importante en algun tiempo. Viendo la batalla y cuando quedaban diez minutos, vieron aparecer el robot gigante y como un chico peliverde salvo a una castaña de un puñetazo.

-Cementos: muy buen ataque pero...

-Shota: es inutil en combate largo, no controla bien su quirk, en una batalla de verdad morira despues de dar ese ataque.

Despues de ese ataque vieron un segundo robot fue una impresion para todos pues creian que solo habia uno por sala de entrenamiento.

-Shota: oye, oye, oye, no solo habia uno por cada sala de entrenamiento.

-Director: tendremos que investigarlo despues.

Todos los profesores estaban atentos por lo que iba a pasar pues el peliverde no se podia mover, pues a simple vista se veia que tenia las piernas y brazo rotos, y la castaña el tobillo roto, vieron atentamente, hasta que alguien aparecio en un flash amarillo y grito su ataque derrotando asi al robot gigante, y lo mas impresionante es que no se veia cansado, vieron como se saludaba con recovery girl y se iba a su casa.

-All Might: _impresionante, no sabia que habia mejorado tanto se parece mucho a su padre, pero por lo que he visto se ha vuelto mas frio por el suero_

-Midnight: im-impresionante, lo ha derrotado de un golpe y no esta nada cansado, si que lo has entrenado bien All Might.

-Shota: el ataque se parecia mucho al heroes ahora muerto destello amarillo.

-All Might: bueno puede ser una coincidencia, solo puede tener el mismo quirk, ya sabemos que el quirk de rayos es conocido por muchos- dijo All Might bastante palido pues no esperaba que descubrieran tan rapido a naruto aunque fuese solo una suposicion.

 _-_ Cementos: en eso tiene razon All Might, hay unos cuantos que tienen ese quirk, no podemso suponer que el posee ese quirk porque su padre sea el destello amarillo y ademas su padre no tenia ninguna pareja, pero lo impresionante noes su quirk, aunque sea muy, como decirlo, ya se, se ve muy visual, pero como he dicho eso no es lo impresionate, sino su apellido.

-Midnight: que tiene de especial su apellido, creo que uzumaki aunque sea un poco extraño, creo que lo impresionante es el control que tiene sobre su quirk.

-Shota: de verdad no te suena su apellido.

-Midnight: ahora que lo dices si un poco, pero no se de que.

-Shota: no te acuerdas que el incidente de villanos y heroes contra un clan de heroes por envidia y venganza.

-Midnight: si claro quien no sabe de eso, costo años que la gente confiara otra vez en los heroes al 100%.

-Shota: y como se llamaba el clan.

-Midnight: eso es facil su clan se llamaba uzuma... no puede ser, ese niño es uno de ellos.

-Shota: se puede diferenciar por su cabellera.

-Director: All Might el esta enterado de su pasado y su clan?.

-All Might: si, se lo conte yo mismo.

-Midnight: pero como sabemos que un uzumaki de verdad, solo por su cabellera y por un apellido que podia haber cogido el por que si.

-Shota: tambien se le diferenciaba por una "marca", me explico, hace muchos años se sabia que el clan uzumaki tenia una sangre bastante rara, de los demas, que ademas de dar los quirks mas raros que ha visto el mundo, tambien tenia una marca, esto no se supo hasta hace unos años antes de la extincion del clan uzumaki, por lo que se ve ellos al cumplir los 15 años le aparece un marca en forma de remolino, el color varia depende de la clase, es decir, en el mismo clan se diferenciaban entre los puros y por asi decirlo menos puros, se sabia que no se exclulia a nadie pues para ellos la familia era lo mas importante pero ese marca, los "diferenciaba", iban de azul, naranja y rojo que eran los mas puros o como se les conocia que venia de la linea del primer uzumaki, lo que hacia esa marca se desconoce para todo el mundo menos para los uzumaki, a dia de hoy no se sabe si es una cosa estetica o sirve para algo, se dice que eso lo creo un uzumaki con su quirk pero no se sabe mas nada de eso.

-Midnight: entonces si ese chico tiene esa marca en alguna parte de su cuerpo es que es un uzumaki de verdad, tu se la has visto All Might?.

-All Might: no, me separe de su entranamiento hace un año y no se si le ha aparecido la marca.

-Cementos: pero tambien hay que hacernos una pregunta, quienes fueron sus padres, estan vivos o muertos.

-Shota: eso se resuelve rapido- dijo shota cogiendo la ficha de registro, cogio la ficha de naruto, la vio con detenimiento- aquí dice que tiene padres, dicen que murieron, y que estuvo en un orfanato desde chico y a la edad de 12 años lo sacaron de alli para llevarlo a un departamento.

-All Might: ese fui yo, no podia verlo sufrir alli asi que le alquile un departamento.

-Director: bueno aclarado el tema, vamos a ver quien ha pasado.

" _ **Una semana mas tarde"**_

Naruto estaba entrenando junto con su madre, su quirk atomo en un bosque apartado de la civilizacion para que no pudiesen ver su entrenamiento. Por lo que se podia ver en el lugar este ya habia terminado, ambos madre e hijo estaban sentados apoyados en unos arboles.

-Kushina: hoy lo has echo muy bien naru-chan.

-Naruto: ka-chan, no es que quiera exagerar, pero... CASI ME MATAS.

-Kushina: jejejejeje, que exagerado solo ha sido un golpe de nada.

-Naruto: un golpe de nada, un golpe de nada, ka-chan sino me hubiera quitado me habrias desintegrado, como eso- dijo naruto señalando un gran crater que habia donde habian entrenando.

-Kushina: bueno me podria haber pasado un poco, pero lo has esquivado.

Siguieron discutiendo durante un rato hasta que, ambos decidieron que era hora de volver a casa. Luego de media hora naruto ya estaba en casa con su madre, abrio la puerta y vio el correo en el suelo, lo cogio como de costumbre y vio una cosa que le llamo la atencion, era una carta de la U.A. Cogiendo la carta y dejando el resto en la mesa de la entrada se fue hacia su cuerto para leer la carta con privacidad. Cuando llego cerro la puerta, se sento en la silla y lentamente abrio la carta, cuando la abrio vio un dispositivo, el cual pulso y salio un video, de su padrino All Might.

-All Might: hola muchacho, como estas, me alegra enviarte esto, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, pero lo primero estuviste estupendo en la prueba, veo que no has perdido el tiempo con tu madre, me alegro de eso, y por eso me alegra decirte esto has pasado la prueba...

Justo cuando dijo eso la puerta se cayo abajo para ver a su madre, feliz con lagrimas en sus ojos, con rapidez sorprendente abrazo a naruto, como una víbora agarra a sus presas.

-Kushina: mi pequeño paso la prueba de acceso, me alegra muchisimo esa noticia, ya se te hare tu comida favorita.

Y con eso salio de la habitacion la mar de contenta, directa hacia la cocina para prepararle a su hijo la cena que mas le gustaba, naruto estaba un gota de sudor.

-All Might: ademas de felicitarte por quedar en primer lugar, los has echo muy bien matando a todos esos robots y ademas salvando a esos dos niños del robot gigante, adios naruto-kun nos veremos mañana, confio es que seras el mejor heroe del mundo.

Y con eso dicho el video termino y el holograma del video se desactivo y volvio al dispositivo, naruto estaba muy feliz pues habia quedado primero en la prueba aunque no queria sonar arrogante el ya lo sabia, y ademas All Might le habia dicho que estaba orgulloso de el, se fue a la cocina para contarle su madre el resto del video, los dos cenaron muy felices pues se estaba cumpliendo el sueño de naruto de ser heroe.

Al dia siguiente naruto se levanto temprano para hacer su rutina diaria de ejercicios que le mandaba su madre a hacer para no perder la forma fisica y luego practicaba un poco con su quirk raiton. Despues de practicar desayuno con su madre, luego de desayunar se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa, pues tenia que ponerse el uniforme de la academia, inmediatamente despues de cambiarse se fue de su casa a la academia pues no aguantaba a su madre cuando se ponia melancólica y decia que su niño pequeño se hacia grande. En una media hora aproximadamente naruto llego a la academia de heroes, andando por el campus fue directo a su clase la cual era el 1ºA, fue por los pasillos hasta encontrar su clase, cuando vio la puerta, hay que decir que se quedo un poco impresionado, por el tamaño de la puerta nunca se lo hubiera esperado, concentrandose en lo que estaba haciendo entro en la clase vio a pocas personas, solo estaban un niño que para el era un pijo son remedio, otro niño de pelo morado por lo que parecia bolas en su cabeza y por lo que vio era un pervertido, ya sabia naruto que no se iba a llevar bien con el pues odiaba a esa clase de tios, a este niño le hacia compañía un pelirubio con un rayo en negro en el pelo, por lo que vio era otro pervertido, tambien estaba el joven de las gafas que interrumpio en la conferencia del profesor, el cual estaba riñendo a un pelirubio el cual parecia enfadado con el mundo siempre, a su lado habia un pelirrojo, y despues estaba un grupo que era el de las chicas alli estaban una niña de piel color rosa que parecia un extraterrestre, una niña que parecia una rana, una pelinegra con enchufes de los cascos en las orejas, otra que era invisible y por ultimo la chica con la que se choco el otro dia cuando volvia de la prueba, el desinterado como siempre se sento al final del salon, iba a disponerse a dormir hasta que el pelirrojo le interrumpio sentandose al lado suya.

-Kirishima: hola me llamo eijiro kirishima, y tu?

-Naruto: naruto, uzumaki naruto.

-Kirishima: no eres muy hablador no?, jajajajajaja- dijo el pelirrojo pero al ver que no se reia naruto paro de reirse- bueno tampoco eres muy graci...

-Lida: perdona que te interrumpa, me llamo tenya lida es un placer conocerte.

-Naruto: hola, me llamo naruto uzuamki.

-Lida: pido disculpas por haberte mirado de esa manera y haber interrumpido- dijo lida, haciendo que el pelirrojo preguntase porque- pues eso es porque naruto-san sabia de que trataba la prueba como ese niño peliverde.

-Kirishima: y cual era ese objetivo?.

-Naruto: en esa prueba habia dos objetivos aunque uno era secundario te daba muchos putos- en este punto de la conversacion casi toda la clase estaba atento de naruto, inclusive el grupo de chicas y habia una que estaba mas atenta de naruto pues se lo encontro hace una semana- el primer objetivo era destruir los robots como te decia el profesor, pero el segundo objetivo era mas dificil de saber pues solo cuando salimos de aquí bien preparados lo sabemos, el salvar personas y ayudarlas, entonces cuando ese robot gigante vino hacia nosotros y esa chica de pelor castaño se quedo atrapada, y el chico peliverde la salvo gano una cantidad de puntos y tambien yo cuando los salve a ambos, aunque dudo que el chico peliverde se hubiera dado cuenta de cual era el objetivo secundario de la prueba.

-Kirishima: guaaaaauuuuuuu, si que sabes analizar las situaciones... espera un momento tu eres el que quedo primero al pasar la prueba, cual es tu quirk?

-Naruto: mi quirk es raiton, mi quirk es de rayos.

-Kirishima: jajajajaja tienes el mismo quirk que el de alla tambien utiliza rayos el mio es el de endurecimiento.

Y asi paso el tiempo ellos dos hablando de sus cosas, como que les gustaba o que no, Hasta que se abrio la puerta donde aparecio el chico peliverde el cual se llamaba izuku midoroya, tambien la chica de pelo castaño la cual se llamaba ochako uraraka, los dos se pusieron a hablar junto con lida sobre la prueba, por lo que observo naruto, el chico no tenia confianza en si mismo y ademas de no controlar el quirk de su padrino, seguro que lo encontro un poco de tiempo antes de la prueba y lo entreno un poco para que fuese un recipiente decente pero que no bueno del todo, izuku miro naruto viendo que este le estaba viendo, queria ir a hablar con el pero no le dio tiempo pues el profesor habia llegado a la clase.

-Shota: hola clase, me llamo shota aizawa oo com tambien conocido como eraserhead, hoy antes de hacer nada haremos una prueba, todos poneos el traje de deporte de la academia y al patio en media hora nos vemos alli.

Despues de escuchar lo dicho por el profesor toda la clase se levanto para ir los vestuarios y cambiarse. Luego de media hora toda la clase estaba en el patio.

-Shota: muy bien ya que estamos todos aquí, haremos unas pruebas fisicas, como las que haciais en el colegio pero aquí podreis utilizar vuestros quirks respectivos, vale para hacer una demostracion viene aquí naruto uzumaki, el cual quedo el primero en la prueba.

Con eso dicho naruto se acerco cogio la pelota y se puso en el circulo.

-Naruto: utilizo todas mis fuerzas para el lanzamiento?

-Shota: con todas tus ganas.

Naruto asintio, entonces de repente su cuerpo empezo a aparecer chispas y al cabo de segundos todo su cuerpo estaba rodeado de rayos amarillo, con un poco de concentracion, todos esos rayos se concentraron en su brazo derecho, su brazo entero estaba rodeado de rayos mas largos que antes, la clase estaba alucinada, se sentia una presion bastante grande.

-Shota: naruto he dicho maxima potencia.

Con lo dicho por shota naruto asintio a regañadientes pues no queria enseñar todo su poder, despues de un par de segundos su brazo estaba mas cargado de rayos amarillos los cuales hacian grietas en la tierra.

-Naruto: adios.

Y mas rapido de lo que cualquiera pudiese ver lanzo la pelota despues de un minuto shota dio el resultado, el cual habia sido de 20500 metros, todos al ver el resultado estaban alucinando, como podia lanzar tan lejos, shota tambien estaba un poco impresionado, tenia bastante fuerza.

-Shota: bien ahi teneis un punto de partida, claro esta no espero que lanceis igual de fuerte que naruto-san pero espero su maximo esfuerzo.

-Kirishima: tampoco sera tan dificil.

-Shota: ah se me ovidaba una cosa, quien quede ultimo sera expulsado.

Ahora todos estaban en tension se jugaban un puesto en la escuela, todos eran enemigos, todos se estaba mirando con cara de no dejarse perder, menos uno el cual era naruto que tenia una cara sin emociones.

-Shota: _sabe muy simular sus emociones, como todo un uzumaki esto sera divertido._

 **Bueno espero que les aya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, avisaros que tengo dos historia tambien en mi perfil son padre y el kumo-nin espero que les guste y adios.**

 _ **LA PRUEBA CON ALL MIGHT**_

Despues de la noticia que habia soltado a la clase, nadie movia un dedo, todo estaba en silencia, pues todo el esfuerzo que habian echo, se iba a ir en unas pruebas.

-Shota: si no estais preparados para esta clase de desafios, no debeis estar aquí pues aquí solo estan los mejores y sin mas preámbulos empecemos con las pruebas.

Todos lo alumnos asintieron y siguieron a su profesor para hacer la primera prueba.

-Shota: bien la primera prueba sera de carrera, como he dicho antes podeis utilizar vuestro quirks para poder ganar un poco de ventaja, bien los primeros son naruto uzumaki y lida tenya, poneos en vuestras posiciones- los dos alumnos asintieron y se pusieron en sus marcar, cuando el profesor dio la señal de salida y mas rapido que nadie naruto activo su quirk de rayos y lo paso en un destello- bien, naruto 0,5 segundos, tenya lida 3,15 segundos, siguientes.

Lida no lo podia creer, su familia de heroes se les conoce como los mas rapidos del mundo, pues su quirk se especializaba en eso y su compañero de grupo lo habia dejado en ridiculo, diciendo casi que su quirk no servia para nada, los demas estaba tambien impresionados pues recorrio cero como cinco segundos en cien metros una cosa muy dificil de conseguir, los siguientes fueron izuku y kirishima su resultado, kirmashima 6 segundos y izuku 10 segundos... y asi siguieron las pruebas durante toda la mañana, en todas quedo naruto el mejor gracias a su control sobre su quirk y tambien por la utilidad de este, nos encontramos con la ultima prueba de la mañana, la de lanzamiento, para naruto fue aburrido pues no le interesaba para nada, solo para saber sobre sus compañeros sus quirks, los cuales tenian debilidades y el las encontro muy facilmente, pero vio tambien que izuko no utilizo su quirk supuso que era para que no se rompiera ningun hueso, pero el problema era que era el ultimo en casi todo, para el no era ningun problema porque entendia el verdadero objetivo de la prueba pero el peliverde se veia muy palido pues creia que iba a ser expulsado. Izuku fue llamado para lanzar la pelota, se preparaba para lanzarla, cuando intento utilizar su quirk, shota se lo impedio y asi dandole una charla sobre que no podia romperse el brazo siempre que quisiera, que no siempre estarian alli para ayudar, entonces izuku se preparo para lanzar otra vez, pero esta vez utilizo solo un dedo para lanzar la pelota.

-Naruto: _impresionante, que tenga ese poder hace poco y que sepa donde quiera lanzarlo es impresionante, tiene mucho talento y potencial, ya se porque lo escogio All Might._

Asi termino toda la prueba, toda la clase se puso alrededor de una pantalla donde salian los resultados de las pruebas y las posiciones, como era logico naruto quedo el primero.

-Shota: muy bien hecho clase, ya sabeis cual es vuestro limite y de alli podreis partir, a y lo de las expulsiones era mentira- dijo shota con una pequeña sonrisa, todos se quedaron de piedra cuando lo dijo.

-Naruto: era obvio que no iba a expulsar a nadie, no se puede hacer eso con una prueba como esta, lo que pretendia con esa afirmacion era crear panico, para que diesemos el 100% en cada prueba y ver como trabajamos bajo presion, me equivoco?.

-Shota: no jajajajajaja, me has pillado naruto, bueno a clase que tenias que estar alli para vuestra proxima clase.

-Midnight: _valla con el chico uzumaki, talentoso con su quirk y ademas una buena resulucion de problemas o de obejtivos, no estara mal invertigarlo un poco mas._

 _-_ All Might: _muy bien hecho naruto-kun y midoroya-kun, no se porque tenia que preocuparme._

-Shota: que haceis aquí?.

-All Might: ho-hola shota-kun, como estas? Yo solo pasaba de casualidad por aquí no estaba espiandote ni nada de eso.

-Shota: si claro, por cierto has entrenado muy bien a naruto-san sabe lo que hace casi actua como un veterano, y tu midnight que haces aquí expiando en mis clases.

-Midnight: he venido a ver al chico uzumaki, me interesaba y ahora un mas, lo que quiero saber es si tiene esa marca o no en verdad.

-Shota: sabes que la puede tener en cualquier parte de su cuerpo no?

-Midnight: si, y no me importaria investigar un poco debajo esas ropas.

-Shota/All Might: _maldito naruto-kun/san._

-Naruto: _mmmmmm, nose porque pero no debo encontrarme ni con shota-sensei, ni All Might_

 _-_ Kirishima: vamos naruto o llegaremos tarde a la siguiente clase.

-Naruto: sisi ya voy.

La siguiente clase fue con present mic, el cual daba clases de ingles, para naruto era un autentico fastidio, pues los gritos que daba de vez en cuando el profesor le ponian histérico, lo unico bueno de esa clase es que tenia a su nuevo amigo kirishima para poder hablar y no estar por matar a un profesor. Cuando sono la campana, lo cual significaba que terminaba la clase, naruto dio gracias al cielo por terminar con dicha clase, kirishima y naruto se dirigieron a la cafeteria para poder comer algo, pues era la hora del descanso, ambos se sentaron en una mesa al lado de la ventana, donde ya estaba sentado un chico de su clase, al no ver mas sitio para ellos se fueron con el chico, este tenia aspecto de cuervo, seguramente por su quirk y vestia el uniforme de la academia.

-Kirishima: esta ocupado?

-Tokoyami: no, podeis sentaros.

El duo se sento y empezaron a concerse, por lo que descubrio naruto, tokoyami era un chico poco sociable, como el pero en su caso no se le acercaban a hablar por su aspecto.

-Naruto: bueno hay gente que juzga el libro por su portada y no podemos hacer nada, pero te aseguro que tu aspecto es brillante.

-Kirishima: y util imaginate que sale de un arbusto en plena noche, cagarias a todod el mundo...- dijo kirishima pero se paro al recibir un codazo de parte de naruto- pero tu aspecto es genial

-Naruto: no es por incomodarte, pero me he fijado en la prueba que tu quirk es una especie de sombra que sale de tu cuerpo y actua como otro tu y esa es tu base de ataque, pero en lo que me he fijado tambien es que como una sombra cuanta mas luz menos efecto hace no?

-Tokoyami: si la verdad es que si, solo un dia te ha hecho falta impresionante naruto-san- dijo el sonriendo.

-Mina: perdonadme, pero me puedo sentar con vosotros?

-Kirishima: claro, no hay ningun problema.

-Mina: gracias- dijo ella sentandose al lado de tokoyami- la verdad es que vuestros quirks son fantasticos, pero una pregunta naruto-san, tu y kaminari-san son pariente o algo parecido, lo digo porque tienen el mismo quirk...

-Naruto: nonono, aunque si tenemos un quirk parecido no venimos de la mismo familia, por ejemplo su quirk solo puede crear rayos y lanzarlos pero yo en cambio, los puedo lanzar y convertirlos en una parte de mi, por eso me muevo tan rapido y tan agil y por eso tengo mas fuerza pues convierto los rayos en una parte de mi.

-Mina: guauuuuuuu, que impresionante tener un quirk asi, el mio es bueno pero no es como la elite.

-Naruto: eso no tiene nada que ver, mira a All Might tiene una quirk muy comun, superfuerza, ya lo han tenido otros heroes pero... nadie ha sabido utilizarlo como All Might, ese es el enfoque que tienes que darte, es decir, que tienes que hacer para que tu quirk sobresalga sobre el de los demas, mirame a mi tengo un quirk bastante comun, mi quirk es de rayos, muchos heroes han tenido el quirk de rayos pero no todos han sabido como utilizarlo apropiadamente, solo tienes que darle un enfoque diferente a tu quirk y veras como es el mejor en algunas cosas, todo quirk tiene sus defectos obviamente y a lo mejor no puedes corregirlo porque nose puede, pero puedes fortalecer esos puntos fuertes para el contraataque, entiendes?

-Mina: si lo entiendo, gracias por el consejo.

Y asi siguieron hablando el cuarteto, conociéndose un poco mas, y al final del descanso se dieron el numero entre ellos para poder quedar y hablar como amigos. Naruto y compañía se fueron a clase para su siguiente asignatura, cuando llegaron vieron a todos los alumnos sentados en sus sitios esperando al profesor, naruto supuso que estaban asi por que ibana a conocer al heroe numero uno del mundo All Might, que iba a dar la asignatura de practica de heroes o algo asi, lo unico que sabia naruto es que iban a salir a la zona de entrenamiento, para dar pelea, naruto se sento en su sitio en silencio para esperar a que viniese sus padrino para dar una entrada epica por la puerta. Despues de unos minutos como pensaba naruto, All Might entro por la puerta con su entrada epica, con la cual casi toda la clase se emociono.

-All Might: bien clase como sabeis, esta asignatura no se estudia se pactica por eso nos iremos a la zona de entrenamiento, y antes de ir para alla, teneis que poneros vuestros trajes de heroes que creasteis vosotros y que nos enviasteis, y ahora adelante PLUS ULTRA- dijo saliendo por la ventana rompiendola en el acto.

Los alumnos emocionados fueron a recoger sus mochilas respectivas donde estaban su trajes de heroes que ellos mismos crearon. La clase ahora mismo se estaban cambiando y poniendose sus trajes de heroes, para poder ir con All Might, mas concretamente en el vestuario de hombres, naruto y compañía se estaban desvistiendo para ponerses sus trajes.

-Kirishima: guauuuuuuuuu, naruto no me habias dicho que tenias un tatuaje, como te han dejado tus padres tio, yo lo intente y por poco me matan.

-Naruto: bueno es que yo no tengo padres, entonces no tengo que convencer a nadie- cuando naruto dijo eso kirishima y tokoyami que estaban cerca de el se quedaron helados, kirishima se maldijo por su poco tacto.

-Kirishima: yo... lo...

-Naruto: no tienes que disculparte kirishima, tu no los mataste, los mato un villano y un dia de estos lo encontrare y lo acabare con mis propias manos, hasta entonces estare aquí con vosotros- despues de decir eso la conversacion entre ellos era un poco tensa, el trio salio del vestuario, naruto se fue con All Might pues le habia llamado.

-Tokoyami: que poco tacto kirishima- dijo pegandole en la cabeza

Mina vio que tokoyami le pego a kirishima bastante enfadado cuando naruto se fue y se acerco con ello, junto con momo y con jiro.

-Mina: tokoyami porque le has pegado a kirishima?

-Kirishima: no pasa nada mina-chan me lo merecia la verdad.

-Momo: porque te lo merecias?

-Kirishima: pues cuando estaba con naruto y tokoyami en el vestuario, y nos estabamos cambiando, vi que naruto tenia un tatuaje en forma de remolino, que tenia el color rojo, le hable de que yo queria hacerme uno pero que mis padres no me dejaban y le pregunte como convencio a sus padres para poder hacerse uno, entonces ahi fue cuando la lie...

-Tokoyami: naruto nos dijo que ha sus padres lo mato un villano, antes de que el pudiese conocerlos.

Las tres chicas tuvieron dos reacciones bastante contrarias, primero se pusieron rojas al saber que naruto el chico del cual se sabia tenia que tener un buen cuerpo trabajado debajo de esa camiseta, y ahora se enteran que tenia un tatuaje el cual se podria ver como un chico malo, pero cuando se entero de lo de sus padres, se les cambio por completo la actitud, sintieron una pena por naruto pues no experimento el amor de un padre o madre, ahora se imaginaban porque era tan frio en el exterior, pero en verdad no tenian ni la mas remota idea de porque era tan frio.

Despues de dejar a sus amigos para dirigirse a hablar con All Might pues le habia llamado. All Might vio a su ahijado caminado hacia el y la verdad es que se veia muy bien ese traje de heroe, el cual consistia en unas botas militares negras, junto con unos pantalones negros en el cual tenia dos espadas de 30 centimetros cada una atada cada una en una pierna en el exterior de esta, justo en el muslo, tambien llevaba una camiseta larga negra que se ajustaba a su esbelto, lo cual no dejaba nada a la imaginacion, encima llevaba un peto de color rojo escarlata, en la espalda del peto estaba la marca del clan en blanco, tambien llevaba unos guantas de cuero negro, los cuales conducian muy bien la electricidad, por ultimo llevaba una capa blanca que llegaba desde los hombros hasta los gemelos, en la capa ponia un kanji el cual era de justiacia, pero os preguntareis donde esta su mascara, pues esta dentro de su capa, la cual era una mascara blanca que ocultaba toda la cara con dos orificios los cuales eran para los ojos en la mascara habia un dibujo en grande de color rojo de un atomo. Cuando naruto llego a donde All Might, este lo primero que hizo fue darle un abrazo.

-All Might: te he hechado de menos.

-Naruto: igualmente, pero he echado mas de menos tus entrenamientos, creo que ka-chan me quiere matar a veces- dijo naruto con una sonrisa, All Might se rio de lo dicho por naruto- veo que al final si conseguiste lo que buscabas un sucesor.

-All Might: si, tiene mucho potencial.

-Naruto: la verdad es que si, lo vi en la prueba, para una persona que a utilizado el quirk desde tan poco tiempo es impresionante.

-All Might: si, pero como te ha ido a ti, como vas con el segundo quirk.

-Naruto: con ayuda de ka-chan lo estoy dominando bastante rapido.

-All Might: me alegro.

-Naruto: All Might, una pregunta ese chico pelirrojo-blanco tiene un poco de sangre uzumaki no?.

-All Might: con que te has dado cuanta, si tiene sangre uzuamki.

-Naruto: eso explica lo de sus dos quirks pero no estaba en el mural, lo que significa que fue la familia que fue desterrada del clan no?- pregunto naruto, recibiendo una afirmacion por parte de All Might.

-All Might: si, aunque creo que ya sabes lo que hicieron su antepasados, no lo juzgues por ello, intenta conocerlo, no es como su padre.

-Naruto: eso lo diras tu, es prepotente, se cree el mejor por poseer unos quirks poco comunes, pero no utiliza el fuego de su padre, nose porque.

-All Might: por eso te decia, ese chico intenta decirle a su padre que no necesita su poder para llegar a ser el mejor, odia a su padre, maltrato a su madre todos los dias, la violaba, y ademas de pegar cada dia a todoroky-kun, por culpa de ello su madre tambien le odio por un tiempo por llevar partes de su padre en su genetica, ves su quemadura en la cara, se la hizo su madre cuando le tiro un olla hirviendo, el chico no es malo sino que ha tenia una mala infancia.

-Naruto: bueno yo tambien la he tenido y no me ves siendo prepotente.

-All Might: bueno si, pero no todo el mundo es como tu, tu tienes una voluntad inquebrantable, pero no todos pueden aguantar, ahora eres el lider de tu clan, por lo que me dijo tu madre te ha aparecido la marca en el pecho y solo al lider le aparece ahi.

-Naruto: All Might, su familia hizo cosas impensables en nombre del clan y quieres que lo admita de nuevo, no voy a manchar el nombre de mi clan por esa familia irrespetable.

-All Might: no naruto-kun, se que lo que hicieron y no se merecen entrar otra vez en tu clan, pero ese niño no ha hecho nada, solo piensalo, le podrias dar asilo a su madre y cuidaros entre vosotros.

-Naruto: solo me lo pensare, cuando vea el mas indicio de comportamiento indevido, me lo dejo de pensar All Might, aquí se juega la honra me mi clan y ya a sufrido suficiente deshonra.

-All Might: estoy deacuerdo, has crecido mucho en este año y me lo he perdido que pena, ese suero tambien ha hecho de las suyas por lo que veo, te ha hecho un poco frio.

-Naruto: si, pero con las personas que conozco de mucho sigo teniendo sentimientos, jajajajajaja- dijo naruto riendose los dos.

-All Might: bien, sera hora de que nos vayamos, tengo que dar mi clase.

Ambos se fueron con el resto de la clase, cuando naruto se junto con sus amigos, recibio un abrazo de mina, la cual estaba bastante triste, naruto pregunto pero nadie respondio, luego kirishima se le hacerco para pedirle disculpas, naruto bastante extrañado le dijo que no pasaba nada fue hace mucho tiempo y que ya lo tenia asimilado.

-All Might: bien clase, hoy haremos una prueba la cual consistira en heroes contra villanos, ireis en pareja, pero como sois impares uno ira solo, la prueba consite en que los heroes toquen una bomba que estara en un edificio que nosotros previamente os diremos y desactivarla, asi ganais, pero los villanos tienen que retener la bomba hasta que pase el tiempo, si haceis esto vosotros ganais, muy bien todo claro os dire las parejas.

" _ **En la sala de profesores"**_

-Shota: oye midnight que estas viendo.

-Midnight: la prueba de hereos contra villanos de la clase 1ºA.

-Shota: como has conseguido la señal de las camaras.

-Midnight: una tiene sus trucos shota-san.

-Cementos: oye que estais viendo.

-Shota: la prueba de la clase 1ºA.

Asi cementos junto con el director y present mic se unieron a midnigh y shota para ver la prueba de heroes contra villanos de la clase 1ºA.

" _ **Campo de entrenamiento"**_

-All Might: bien la primera pareja es momo y jiro, segunda mineta y sero, tercera uraraka y izuku, tercera todoroki y bakugo, cuarta hagakure y tokoyami, quinta kirishima y mina, sexta sato y shoji, septima koda y kaminari, octava ojiro y aoyama, novena tsuyu y lida, y naruto tu eres el que esta solo, bien mirar las pantallas alli estaran que seran y cuales seran sus contrincantes.

 **HEROES** **VILLANOS**

 **1/ Primera pareja Segunda pareja**

 **2/ Cuarta pareja Septima pareja**

 **3/ Segunda pareja Novena pareja**

 **4/ Sexta pareja Octava pareja**

 **5/ Decima pareja Tercera pareja**

 **BUENO HASTA AQUI EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SI TIENEN IDEA DE ALGUN QUIRK IVENTADO DECIRMELO PORFAVOR, DECIROS QUE TAMBIEN TENGO OTRAS DOS HISTORIAS SI OS GUSTA EL MUNDO DE NARUTO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE.**

 _ **NARUTO VS TODOROKI Y BAKUGO**_

"Sala de profesores"

Habia salido en la pantallla del televisor el resultado de la peleas.

-Midnight: para que naruto-kun lo va a tener un poco dificil, esos dos no eran los dos que quedaron por debajo de naruto-kun.

-Shota: si, nose cuan fuerte es naruto, pero la fuerza de esos dos puede ser temible en un futuro cercano, no ahora pero su fuerza no es para tomarlo en broma.

-Director: bueno veremos que hace naruto con esos dos, por lo que se tiene una velocidad impresionante puede que desactive la bomba con su supervelocidad.

(A/N: narrare las primeras cuatro peleas con muy poco detalle pues la importante es la de naruto)

"Campo de entrenamiento"

-All Might: bien, que la primera pelea se quede aquí, es decir momo y jiro vosotras sereis los heroes y mineta y sero sereis los villanos, los demas a la zona de control.

Los demas se fueron a la zona de control como habia dicho All Might. Momo y jiro estaban delante del edificio en el cual tenian que entrar para tocar la bomba y asi consiguiendo la victoria.

-Jiro: como lo hacemos momo.

-Momo: bueno primero tenemos que tener una idea de quienes son nuestros enemigos, son mineta-san y sero-san que sabemos de sus quirks.

-Jiro: mineta-san tira bolas pegajosas de su cabeza, las cuales se pegan inmediatamente, pero tiene un limite de lanzamiento y eso pasa cuando tira muchas bolas de su cabeza, le sangra esta y pierde el conocimiento.

-Momo: y sero-san tira vendas por sus codos, nos podria atrapar con sus vendas, necesitamos repeler sus ataques, sabemos que su defensa se basara en atraparnos pues el ataque no es su fuerte, si nos lanza vendas podraimos quemarlas, puedo crear un lanzallamas y quemar sus vendas, el problema es mineta-san.

-Jiro: podemos crear una distraccion, sabemos que es un pervertido, llevemos eso de nuestro favor.

-Momo: si, eso me gusta, vamos a adentro.

Ambas entraron hacia adentro y como era de esperarse mineta habia creado una trampa con sus bolas pegajosas, claro gracias al lanzallamas de momo las quemaron sin mucho problema, siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un pasillo donde se encontraron con mineta de cara.

-Mineta: no pasareis de aquí y cuando os atrape podre tocaros, esos buenos pechos que teneis y ver vuestras braguitas.

-Momo: pero mineta-kunnnnnn el problema de eso es que no llevamos- dijo momo dando una pose sexy, mineta al escuchar eso salio disparado hacia atrás con una hemorragia nasal al imaginarse la situacion- jiro asegurate de dejarlo fuera de combate.

Con su quirk le envio una sonda de sonido y lo dejo inconsciente, despues momo cogio unas cuerdas creadas por ella y ato a mineta y lo dejaron alli. Despues de unos minutos llegaron al cuarto donde estaba sero custodiando la bomba.

-Sero: que paso con mineta-san.

-Momo: tu que crees, y ahora vas tu.

-Sero: eso no lo creo- dijo lanzando vendas de sus codos, pero se quedo helado al verlas quemadas por momo con una lanzallamas, pero antes de que pudiese reacionar vio algo presioando en sus hombros.

-Jiro: muevete y te dejo frito en el suelo, vamos momo toca la bomba y acaba esto.

Momo moviendose con agilidad se acerco a la bomba tocandola asi acabando con la prueba. Ambas chicas se acercaron y chocaron las manos, los cuatro fueron a la zona de control, momo intento ver a naruto para ver su reacionar, no sabia por que, pero lo queria ver, lo sentado con sus manos en sus rodillas y con la cabeza gacha.

-Momo: kirishima-san le pasa algo a naruto-kun?

-Kirishima: creo que se aburria, pues despues de tu pelea con mineta se sento en esa silla y no ha lenvantado la cabeza- dijo kirishima sin percatarse de la cara de dolor de momo pues creia que no le importaba a naruto y que pensaba que ella era aburrida.

-Naruto: que me pasa, nunca me ha pasado esto ante- penso naruto apretando mucho los puños- que me pasa!, nunca me he puesto malo y ahora me encuentro mareado y con un dolor insoportable en la marca- penso naruto agrarrandose con mas fuerza las manos pues no queria tocarse la marca por si acaso alguien se percataba de ello.

-All Might: muy bien chicas, hais tenido una buena estrategia, y habeis utilizado las desventajas de sus compañeros para convertilas en ventajas vuestras muy bien hecho, bien el segundo combate hagakure y tokoyami sereis los heroes y koda y kaminari sereis los villanos.

Y asi los cuatro se fueron fuera para hacer si prueba, lo heroes empezaron muy bien pues aprovecharon muy bien el quirk de hagakure, el cual era hacerse invisible, los dos se adentraron al cabo de un tiempo se separaron para tokoyami los distrajera, pero eso no resulto pues los villanos suponian eso y kaminari se enfentro a tokoyami el cual salio perdiendo pues la desventaja de su quirk era la luz y como kaminari lanzaba rayos y estos producian bastante luz consiguio ganar a tokoyami, con koda el puso una pared de moscas para que cuando pasase hagakure la viese y funciono, lo cual significo una victoria para los villanos, todos en el centro de control estaban emocionados y divertidos por las peleas que estaban aconteciendo, todos menos naruto el cual se estaba encontrado peor.

-Naruto: All Might, me voy al servicio, necesito aire- dijo naruto para salir por la puerta, cuando llego al servicio, cerro la puerta, y nada mas hacer eso cayo al suelo inconsciente.

Los demas al no saber nada siguieron con el siguiente combate.

-All Might: bien hecho equipo villano buena estrtegia- dijo All Might a los villanos, el cual kaminari sonrio como un idiota efecto secundario de su quirk y el otro se sonrojo- bien la siguiente pelea, tercer combate, Izuku y uraraka son los heroes y lida y tsuyu son los villanos.

Esta pelea sera la misma que la del anime pero en cambio tsuyu al manejar muy bien su quirk evitaba todos los ataques de izuku y este desesperado se rompe el brazo para ganar la batalla. Naruto no estaba mejor, despues de estar cinco minutos inconsciente se lenvato para acercarse y empezar a vomitar en el baño.

-Naruto: maldita marca aaaaaahhhhhhhh- dijo naruto.

Despues de haber vomitado casi todo su almuerzo se levanto y se fue a la zona de control para poder ver los combates, cuando llego vio como momo estaba explicando la ineficacia de izuku al romperse el brazo para ganar la competicion y que el unico que lo hizo bien fue lida que se quedo con la bomba para protegerla y tambien tsuyu, que sopeso los contras y ventajas al ir a pelear contra izuku. Naruto ignorando a todo el mundo se sento otra vez en su silla y se puso en la misma postura para evitar que el mareo le afectase mucho.

-All Might: bien el cuarto combate (A/N: vale deciros me equivoque en anterior capitulo y que en los grupos solo hay diez y no once, los dos sobrantes se uniran a los grupos del cuarto combate y con eso dicho vamos a ello) kirishima, mina y sato seran los heroes y los villanos seran ojiro, aoyama y shoji bien ya que todos estan listos empiencen.

Los heroes se adentraron en el edificio y se tuvieron que separar pues shoji les habia tendido una emboscada, sato se quedo para luchar con el, gano sato gracias a comerse 20g de azucar y asi gano la fuerza necesaria para ganar a shoji. Ojiro y aoyama se quedaron con la bomba a la espera de los heroes restantes, cuando llegaron aoyama lanzo un rayo laser de su ombligo pero no consiguio nada pues kirishima se puso delante recibiendolo, pero gracias a su endurecimiento, mina aparecio desde su espada y lanzo un chorro de acido que dio de pleno en el cinturon de aoyama dejandolo fuera de combate, luego ojiro intento atacar con sus dotes en artes marciales pero no consiguio nada pues gracias al endurecimiento de kirishima no le hacian efecto los ataques y luego de un rato ojiro cayo al suelo con sus nudillo ensangrentados de tanto pegar a algo duro, asi acabando con la prueba y dando por ganadores a los heroes.

Todos volvieron a la zona de control para comentar el combate, todos estaban atendiendo otra vez a momo pues es la que estaba dando la explicacion otra vez sobre el combate, todos menos naruto el cual se encontraba en la silla pensando en que hacer, lo mas logico seria ir a ver a recovery girl y decirle a All Might que se retiraba pero no podia hacer eso, su orgullo se lo impedia, tenia que hacerlo.

-All Might: bien el quinto y ultimo combate naruto como heroe y todoroki y bakugo como villanos vamos alla.

Los dos villanos salieron de la zona de control para dirigirse a sus puestos, naruto se levanto de la silla a duras penas, el mareo que tenia le afectaba mucho al andar.

-Kirishima: naruto, te encuentras bien, te veo palido.

-Naruto: sisi estoy bien no te preocupes- dijo naruto saliendo del edificio.

-Mina: kirishima que pasaba?

-Kirishima: veia a naruto muy palido como si algo le pasara.

-Tokoyami: puede que este nervioso.

-Kirishima: no, no se puso nervioso con la prueba de shota-sensei se va a poner nervioso con esto, no puede ser eso.

La conversacion se quedo ahi pues naruto se encontraba delante del edificio para entrar.

"Sala de profesores"

-Mifnight: la pelea que estaba esperando, vamos alla.

"Campo de entrenamiento"

Naruto estaba delante del edificio y se disponia a entrar.

-Naruto: _no puedo dar un paso en falso o podran ver que algo anda mal y me retiraran._

Naruto entro en el edificio con paso firme para que nadie sospechara, aunque por dentro cada paso que daba era como una aguja en todo su cuerpo, sobre todo en la marca, ya casi se le habia pasado el mareo, gracias a los rayos verdes que activo cuando nadie le vio, pero algo le habia pasado pues sus sentido se habian empeorado bastante, naruto se adentraba por dentro del edificio, no lo vio venir la explosion que aparecio a su lado que lo envio hacia la pared, rompiendo esta.

-Bakugo: ja, sabia que no eras nada, solo tuvistes suerte en la prueba, yo soy el mejor.

Todos los que estaba viendo el combate estaba bastantes confundidos, naruto hubiera esquivado ese ataque sin problemas y quien estaba mas confundido era All Might pues abia de lo que era capaz naruto y algo le pasaba.

-Naruto: menos mal que me he protegido con rayos sino me hubieras frito, pero ahora te toca a ti, aguja: 1000 voltio- dijo naruto alzando un dedo y salio un rayo del tamaño de una aguja que traspado la pierna de bakugo.

-Bakugo: aaaaaaahhhhhhh, maldito te matare por esto.

Naruto sin queres escuchar mas de bakugo aparecio a lado suya con su super velocidad y le dio un fuerte golpe en el cuello, con lo cual bakugo cayo al suelo inconsciente, naruto viendo que se habia librado de uno siguio su camino pero no dio mas dos pasos hasta que cayo de rodillas y empezo a toser sangre y mucha.

-Naruto: _mierda que me pasa._

-All Might: _esto es muy raro no le tenia que afectar nada el ataque de bakugo sobre todo gracias al suero, esto no tiene sentido._

-Shota: _con lo que he visto de naruto, en tenia que afectarle tanto ese ataque y esa manera de escupir la sangre es si le hubiera dado en los pulmones o en el estomago pero le dio en el hombro que le pasa a naruto._

Naruto seguia de rodillas en el suelo, en la zona de control todos estaban extrañados.

-Mina: oye kirishima que le pasa a naruto-kun?

-Tokoyami: ese golpe no ha podido ocasionar eso en naruto, tiene que ser algo mas.

-Kirishima: bueno naruto se veia un poco mal cuando salio, le pregunte pero el me dijo que todo estaba bien y que no me preocupara, pero ahora no me lo creo.

Naruto con difilcutad se levanto del suelo con dificultad para poder esquivar un bloque de hielo que venia hacia el.

-Todoroki: parace que mi compañero te ha hecho bastante daño.

-Naruto: tengo que acabar con esto cuanto antes y asi poder ir con recovery girl y que me vea- penso naruto cuando estaba a punto de llevar su quirk al maximo una explosion en su espalda se lo impidio, salio despedido hacia todoroki el cual creo una columna de hielo que lo golpeo de lleno y lo llevo otra vez hacia bakugo, el cual termino el golpe con una explosion bastante grande en su cofre.

Habia un monton de humo, lo dos villanos se reunieron a unos cinco metros de donde estaria naruto, todavia habia mucho humo y no podian ver nada, preparados para luchar pos acaso, aunque bakugo pensaba que estaba acabado. En la zona de control, estaban impresionados por la coordinaccion de los dos villanos era casi perfecta.

-Kaminari: esos dos si que saben coordinarse.

-Mineta: naruto-san ya debe estar acabado nadie sale de esa.

"Sala de profesores"

-Shota: uuuuuuuhhhhhh, eso tiene que doler, ambos tienen buena coordinacion, aunque se lleven mal por un mal peor se unen, eso es interesante.

-Director: si han hecho una buena estrategia pero estoy seguro que no han acabado con ese golpe, ese chico puede resistir mucho mas si ha entrenado con All Might.

-Midnight: eso es verdad, mi naruto-kun le dara una paliza esos dos engreidos- dijo ella sin darse cuenta que habia dicho mi naruto.

"Campo de entrenamiento"

-Bakugo: esto ya ha acabado puede decir nuestra victoria y llevarse a ese huerfano inutil a la enfermeria- dijo bakugo muy prepotente, cuando lo dijo se elevaron en ese momento mucho instintos asesinos como los de midnight que ya estaba pensando en una forma de vengarse del niño, de All Might que no le gustaba que insultansen a su ahijado y a su grupo de amigos que eran tokoyami, kirishima, mina, momo y jiro, esas dos se habian unido hace poco.

-Naruto: creo que has hablado de mas bakaaaaa- dijo naruto, todos estaban mirando a la nube de humo, que es donde salio la voz de naruto, despues de unos minutos todo se despejo para revelar a naruto al cual toda la parte de su traje, es decir, todo la parte de arriba se habia destruido, dejando al aire su bien marcado torso a todas las mujeres que lo estaban viendo, a lo cual ellas no hicieron menos y tuvieron un sonrojo gigante. Una de ella estaba mas embelesada que era midnight la cual miraba el cuerpo de arriba a abajo sin perderse detalle y por ello vio su marca, el tatuaje del clan uzumaki en su pecho y rojo lo que siginifica que venia de el primer uzumaki.

-Shota: eso no me lo esperaba viendo donde estaba la marca.

-Midnight: si, yo tampoco es deicr mira su cuerpo y lo esconde de ropa poco ajustada que desperdicio y por fin he averiguado que es un uzumaki de verdad ademas de sangre del primer uzumaki eso si que es raro.

-Shota: eso no es lo impresionante midnight.

-Director: lo impresionante es que sea el lider del clan, ves donde lleva la marca en el pectoral izquierdo, hay solo lo lleva el que es el lider del clan o futuro lider del clan, es decir, que delante de nosotros tenemos por asi decirlo sangre legendaria.

-Midnight: e-e-ese niño es el lider del famoso clan uzuamki, vale eso no me lo esperaba.

"Edificio"

-Naruto: bueno ahora me toca jugar a mi, pero primero me voy a poner al 100%- dijo naruto, cuando termino de decirlo rayos verde estaban rodeando su cuerpo y se estaba recuperando poco a poco.

-Todoroki: como haces eso?

-Naruto: propiedades de mi quirk pero ahora que estoy listo al lio- dijo naruto desactivando sus rayos verdes y ahora en vez de aparecerle rayos amarillos eran rojos.

-All Might: asi que se ha tomado el combate en serio.

-Mina: que es eso, no sabia que podia hacer eso con su quirk.

-Kirishima. Yo tampoco, no tenia ni idea.

-Naruto: ultimas palabras.

-Bakugo: muere.

Cuando bakugo dijo eso se fue hacia naruto con su maxima velocidad para atraparlo pero naruto aparecio delante de el con una velocidad estremecedora, le envio un puñetazo al estomago, lo ultimo que vio bakugo fue el movimiento de labios de naruto que decia adios, bakugo fue enviado hacia atrás con una gran fuerza, atravesando paredes hasta salir del edificio y caer al suelo inconsciente totalmente. Todoroki no tenia palabras nadie podia tener esa fuerza sobrehumana con un quirk como el de naruto pero ahi estaba y se lo habia demostrado, cuando vio que naruto se acercaba a el, creo un muro de hielo de cinco metros de anchura, pero no le sirvio de anda pues naruto los atraveso facilmente y como hizo con bakugo lo envio contra las paredes que las atraveso como si fueran papel, cuando naruto iba hacia la bomba. Sono una cosa que el odio en ese momento, TIEMPOOOOOOO.

 **BUENO HASTA AQUI EL SIGUEINTE CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE LO RECOMIENDEN A SUS AMIGOS, UNA COSA HAY UNA VOTACION PARA VER QUIEN ES LA PRIMERA MOMO O MINA DECIDIRLO AHORA SI NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA ADIOS.**


End file.
